My Immortal
by Ali989969
Summary: After Dead Reckoning.  Sookie makes a decision that changes her and Eric's lives.  Canon characters, not a happy-whimsical story, despite light moments, but not dark. No spoilers for "Deadlocked".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, yes, this is another new one. I am a glutton for punishment. My WTH muse has flown the coop and I'm stuck on "Last Name" also. However, far be it for me to not write. Normally, this would go in as a chapter for the Ipod, but when I got to 10K words and still wasn't close to finished, Storiesforevy convinced me to split it up. She is my biggest Vamp!Eric lover and helps me make sure I'm keeping faithful. This is based on "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Amy Lee has an amazing voice and this song possessed me. I had the first paragraph written for months until I decided what I wanted to do with it. This takes place after "Dead Reckoning", which I flat out refuse to read again, because it pissed me off. There are spoilers for most of the books, but, like True Blood, I'm going way off book. If I get anything wrong from DR, it's probably because I don't remember little details or I wanted to change something. I am posting the lyrics below. The characters are Charlaine Harris'... I just hope she knows what she's doing with them.**

**My Immortal"**

I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<br>But you still have  
>All of me<p>

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

* * *

><p>I was beginning to dread the sunset. Every night I rose to the same empty room and got ready to go about my nightly business. I would check in with Pam, seeing what matters needed my attention when I got to Fangtasia. I pulled my time, enthralling the vermin from my throne. Fortunately, it was nothing to look brooding and dangerous. I was both. Either Pam or myself would select a fangbanger from the crowd to satisfy my urges for blood and sex. There were rules for the selections. No blonds. No sensuous woman with curves that made my mouth water. No one with clear blue eyes that reminded me of the sea that I grew up next to as a child. No. Nothing that would remind me of <em>her<em>. In a way, I was fortunate in that respect. No one here could compare to her in any way, so my fears of dredging up her memory were unfounded in the sea of pathetic, writhing bodies simpering for my attention.

For months after it happened, I tortured myself. I would stand on the porch to her house and breathe in her unique scent that lingered there. The sweet, not-entirely-human scent would flood my senses when I closed my eyes and I would have to check again that she wasn't right beside me. She never was. She never would be again.

I remembered clearly how she would cling to me, screaming and sobbing with nightmares of her torture at the hands of the fairy assassins. Her body had been healed with many doses of my blood over a safe amount of time, but there was no healing the terror that lingered in her mind. I recalled the bloody tears I wept as I held her, telling her why I wasn't able to save her. She had seen me healing from being held in silver by Victor, but it did nothing to relieve the terror she had to fight on her own every time she closed her eyes or during the day.

Her witchy roommate was useless in her own grief over the Were and her brother was dealing with panther issues after the death of his faithless wife. She had no one to turn to between dawn and dusk, and it was taking its toll on her.

I remember coming to look for her at work, only to be informed by the shifter that she had quit, and looked at me as though I was to blame. While I felt thrilled that she had given up a job that was beneath both her skills and status as my bonded, I was confused as to why she would take such a drastic step that she had always refused to take before and not inform me.

My maker and his opinion that a human was not good enough for a child of his. How fucking presumptuous of him. I was glad he was finally dead. I was free, or so I had thought. He had not informed me of my _betrothal_ to the Goddamn Queen of Oklahoma. My pledging had no bearing in the matter. Sookie was my wife and the only one I was interested in taking. But her status as a human made her standing in the eyes of vampire-kind as "less". While she did not have our supernatural senses and strengths, she was not _less_. She was kind and generous. She was courageous and stubborn. She was foolishly self-sacrificing for those she loved. And she loved me.

I had wanted to meet the sun when I felt our bond break. To feel that hole ripped in my unbeating heart crushed me. I was sure she was dead and I planned how I would exact painful revenge on whoever murdered her before I joined her. To find out that she _allowed_ the witch and her formerly-feline boyfriend to break the bond made me, just momentarily, want to slaughter them all. Once she explained it to me, I could grudgingly see her point and the reasons for her decision. She needed to know if the love she felt for me was really hers, or simply infatuation blown out of proportion by the shared blood.

When I regained my memories from the time I was cursed, I was stunned. I had loved her, even then, but hadn't been able to express it in a way that either of us would have recognized. And due to my fucking maker's interference, I was being torn from her. I remember perfectly the night she asked me the question I never expected to hear from her pink, luscious lips.

_We lay in my bed, her with a sheen of sweat from several rounds of enthusiastic lovemaking and numerous orgasms. Her head rested on my shoulder and she tried to catch her breath. "Eric, is the only reason you're being forced into this marriage with Oklahoma the fact that I'm a human and she outranks me?" she asked softly._

_ "Sookie, I'm still having Cataliades searching for loopholes to get me out of it. Unfortunately, Ocella was very good at being able to foresee my intentions and would have made sure the marriage contract had little to no 'wiggle room'," I said forlornly._

_ She twisted and turned onto her side, looking up at me. "That doesn't answer the question. Is my mortal status the only thing that makes your pledging to me so damn disposable?"_

_ "Lover, please understand. While I have given our bond and pledge more meaning in my life than you have in yours, the fact that you _are_ a human matters in the eyes of the supernatural authority."_

_ "If I were a Were or had more fairy blood or even a vampire, would I be able to be tossed aside so easily?"_

_ I huffed out a bitter laugh. "If you were a Were or a shifter, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Neither of us would be able to stand the other on principle. If you possessed more fairy blood, we wouldn't be having this conversation either, because I would have drained you the moment you set foot in my bar years ago, if one of the other vampires hadn't gotten to you first. Your human blood tempers the fairy sweetness so that I do not lose control. And you have told me many times, much to my dismay, that you do not wish to be turned," I remind her._

_ The crests of her cheeks flushed pink, a sign she was getting angry. "Damn it, Eric, answer the question. _If_ I were a vampire, would you have to marry the fucking Queen?" She didn't swear often, and it surprised me._

_ I took time to think about it. If she were vampire, while she wouldn't have the regal standing of a queen, she would still be considered equal enough to be pledged to a sheriff, especially if that sheriff were her maker. "Well, Sookie, _if_ you were to be a vampire and we were pledged than no, I wouldn't have to marry the _'fucking Queen'_. But, like I said, that is something that you have no interest in."_

_ She nodded, deep in thought. I was beginning to feel dawn's pull on me and my thoughts and actions were becoming sluggish. That was the only reason I didn't respond immediately to her hoarse whisper. "Turn me, Eric."_

_ Although it had never happened before, I had to be hearing things. She would never say _those_ three words to me. "Sookie, say it again," I groaned. I couldn't handle her teasing._

_ She took a deep breath and looked in my eyes. "I want you to turn me, Eric. Since the bond was broken and I realized that I loved you for you and not just the fact that I had your blood in me, I don't want to be without you. After everything the happened with the fairies and then with Madden, the enhanced speed and strength wouldn't suck, either. I've thought a lot about this. More than I've ever let on to you. You already know I am some sort of magnet for dangerous situations. If being by your side, not only as your wife, but as your child, will help keep me with you and both of us safe, well, saf_er_, I would be damn foolish not to do it."_

_ Dawn was pulling me down. "Lover, while nothing would please me more, now is not the time to discuss it. I want you to think very long and hard about this. It is not something that you can change your mind about. Take the day to think about the consequences. How this would effect your relationships. With your brother, your friends, the Fairies, Weres and shifters in your life. Talk to them. I don't want this to be a decision you would come to regret and then resent me."_

_ I heard her soft agreement before I died for the day. If I could dream, it would have been only of her and how glorious she would be as a vampire. Her temperament would be what was needed to make a successful transition._

She wasn't at my house when I woke for the evening. I knew it had been too good to be true. She hadn't been teasing me, merely going over a hypothetical situation. I tried hard not to feel hurt. I had just put one of the vile True Bloods into the microwave when I heard the garage door open. Moments later, the door opened and she skidded to a stop when she saw me in the kitchen.

_ "Shit, I tried to beat sundown, but I lost track of time. I meant to be here before you woke up," she gasped breathlessly. "I did what you asked. I went to Jason, to Tara and JB, to Sam and Claude and Dermot. I told them what I wanted to do. Not a single one of them tried more than once to talk me out of it. Once I went over my reasons, while I could tell," she gestured to her head, "that they weren't thrilled with the decision., they could understand why I wanted to do it. They know I love you. I know that I will most likely have to stay away from Claude and Dermot until I gain some self-control, but they get it."_

_ I couldn't believe it was really happening. I found my voice to ask, "And what did you do with the rest of your day, my love?"_

_ She giggled. It was a sound that I hadn't heard enough of since the fucking Fairy War. "Well, that's why I was late. I know that the body I get turned with is what I'm stuck with permanently, so I used some of what Claudine left me and got some pampering. I got massaged, waxed, buffed, and moisturized. I had my hair trimmed and a manicure and a pedicure. If we're going to do this, I want to look my best when I join you."_

_ I was amazed that she had made such preparations. I took her hands in mine. "Sookie, are you really sure about this? I will not do this if you have even one iota of doubt." I mentally pleaded that she had no doubts. I could not, in good conscious, bring her to my side if she did. The days were gone where I would have done it anyway._

_ She smiled her sweet smile at me and blushed. I would miss that. "Eric, I want this. I want you. I never want our time to come to an end. I don't want you to have to marry the fucking Queen of Oklahoma because my silly, stupid pride is standing in the way. I know that you will take care of me and won't let me do things that I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for. You won't, right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow._

_ I held her to me tightly. "I wouldn't. But your tastes of what is acceptable and what isn't may change once I turn you. Look at Pam. Does she seem like the well-bred, gentile Victorian woman? She has changed and adapted to the lifestyle. It may be different for you, not having to live and survive by secrecy and subterfuge."_

_ She shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see." She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around me for a kiss. After she broke away to breathe, she spoke again. "There are a few things I want to experience as a human before I'm no longer one. I want a steak dinner, then I want you to make love to me for the rest of the night. Do you think you're up for that, Cowboy?"_

_ I was already pulling on jeans and a t-shirt. She would need the food to fuel herself for what I had planned for her last night as a human._

I took her to a vampire-friendly restaurant on the western side of Shreveport. She ordered a steak and baked potato with a salad and a glass of red wine. The wine was unusual for her, but I didn't question it. I sipped my glass of Royalty. I would need the sustenance also. It would be a very _draining_ night (pun completely intended) for both of us.

After the meal, we made our way back to my home. _"Eric, while I know the basics, can you tell me a little bit more about the whole process?" she asked softly._

_ I thought about what I had done when I had made the decision to turn Pam, although _she_ had had no preparation. I decided I would not "edit" the process for her. She had a right to know exactly what would be happening. "I drain you of blood until you are on the very brink of death. I then feed you my blood to replace what you have lost. You sleep for three days in a death-like slumber while your body uses my blood to heal the damages of the initial blood loss. My blood also enhances your senses and causes you to grow fangs."_

_ She nodded, not at all put off by what would be done. "That's pretty much what I figured. What happens when I wake up?"_

_ I slid my hand off of the gear shift and clasped her knee. "You will most likely be completely overwhelmed. With the enhanced senses, you will see more clearly, smell and hear more sharply, and be able to taste and feel even small changes in the air. Your thought processes will also be heightened, so you will be able to think and comprehend many things at the same time. I do not know if it will affect your telepathy; that will be something we have to determine later." I turned to look at her with a smirk. "You will also be very hungry. And very horny."_

_ She matched my smirk with one of her own. "Well, the last part I pretty much figured after having to deal with Jake when he woke up in Hadley's apartment in New Orleans." I remembered that night well, and it was not a pleasant memory. It was the night I forced Compton to confess his deception to her in the hospital. While I never wanted to be the cause of that kind of anguish, I was glad that he was no longer in her life romantically. It didn't stop him from trying, though._

_ That brought another question to mind. "Have you talked to Bill about this? Or Pam, for that matter?" I didn't think she would talk to Bill, but she had a way of surprising me, which was hard to do. Pam, though, was the closest friend she had that was a vampire, and if things went as planned, they would be sisters. That thought put a smile on my face and I was glad that they already liked each other so much._

_ She shook her head. "Besides the friends and family I talked to earlier today, you're the only other person I've told. I didn't want to talk to Bill. He'd just get his hopes up that I would let him turn me and, sorry, but that _will not_ happen. He was domineering enough when we were dating; can you imagine the power trip he'd get as my maker? No thank you. As for Pam... I thought about talking to her. But she's still dealing with the loss of Miriam. Speaking of which, don't you need to run the whole 'turning me' thing past Felipe for approval?"_

_ Damn it. I hadn't thought about that. "In this case, I will adhere to the saying that it is better to seek forgiveness than approval. You are already under his protection and he considers you _his_ 'royal telepath'. Even when Madden was around, I was the best sheriff in all of his combined territories. You are valuable to him, and so is my area. If anything, I will get a slap on the wrist." I made myself believe that._

When we arrived at my house, her eyes lost the curiosity they had held during the drive and filled with lust. I loved to see her eyes darken like that. After the fairies tortured her, it was hard for her to let her control slip so that she could enjoy sex, but eventually she was able to let go when she was with me. In that way, she trusted me more than anyone else in her life, and I was honored with that gift. I treasured it.

We entered the kitchen and she walked backward, facing me. So very slowly, she unbuttoned the sleeveless blouse she wore out for our dinner. I followed in a daze. I realized that what I had wanted for so long was actually going to happen, and happen soon. She slid the shirt off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She kept walking. She unfastened the button and unzipped her skirt and let that slide to the floor also. Seeing my love, my _wife_, my soon-to-be progeny walking in nothing but black lace lingerie made my fangs drop. My following became more of a predator stalking it's prey and she saw the moment it changed. She had nothing to fear from me, but the chase was something I could not resist. She winked at me, spun on the ball of her foot and took off running.

The silly girl knew there was no way to outrun me. The smell of her arousal trailed behind her like a wake and I still pursued her slowly. I followed her scent to my bedroom, where I had known she would go. She knew that I would know that also. I found her laying in wait for me on my bed. She was still in her bra and panties and her eyes were smoldering as she watched me. I slowly advanced on her, unbuttoning my shirt at the same slow pace that she had. I knew she wanted me to take her, to make love to her, to fuck her until she was too exhausted to take anymore. I had other plans for how I wanted this to go.

I had fallen in love with her while I was cursed. I had fallen for a frail, warm blooded, breathing, _mortal_ woman. After tonight, she would be none of those things. I joined her on the bed and ghosted my fingers over her soft skin, marveling at the heat her body generated. Her eyes closed for just a moment at my touch and she sighed so softly, only a vampire could have heard it. I rested my head on her chest, listening to the _thud_ of her heart beating and the irregular breaths being drawn into her lungs. She was giving up so much to be with me, and I only hoped that she would never regret it. I wanted her to know how truly thankful I was that she was willing to give up her life to join me in the night.

I ran my fingers through her silky hair, smiling softly at the fact that it was, as she had pointed out so long ago, the exact same shade as my own. I wanted to memorize every warm inch of her skin. I traced the lines of her face with my fingertips, drawing them down her neck and over her breasts. Her nipples hardened under my touch, but I let them be for the moment. This was not about foreplay; this was me, showing her adoration. I continued running my hands further down, over her stomach and hips, feeling the scars left over from her torture. I saw a small circular scar in the inside of her knee that she told me long ago was from when she had chicken pox as a child. I leaned in and kissed the small imperfection before continuing my exploration.

When I reached her feet. I asked her quietly to turn over. When she was laying on her stomach, I let my fingers slide up her legs and I was only barely able to stop myself from grabbing the beautiful globes of her ass. I unclasped her bra when I reached her back and traced over the scars left by the maenad and the Fellowship of the Sun fanatic that staked her in Mississippi. At her shoulder there was another scar, this one left by a bullet that I had not been able to take for her. I leaned down and pressed my lips to this one also. A normal human would be amazed that her small, delicate body had taken so much punishment and she stayed alive. Even a vampire would be impressed at her survival abilities.

I knew I was.

She was becoming impatient and started squirming underneath me. I appreciated the patience she had shown so far and was determined to repay her for her restraint. I had her turn again onto her back as I slid her bra straps down her arms. Her full breasts filled my hands, her nipples pebbling even more against my palms. I leaned down and captured her lips is a kiss that hoped conveyed to her everything that I felt: love, devotion, thankfulness, lust, desire, and amazement. Her tongue tangled with mine, caressing my fangs with the deft muscle, making me shiver. She would learn soon enough how sensitive they were to warmth and pressure.

One hand tangled into the long strands of my hair while the other ran its nails up and down my spine. I moaned into her mouth with the sensations she made me feel. Over one thousand years and this little girl made me feel things that I had never felt before. I was grateful beyond words. And after tonight, she would be by my side for eternity.

I broke away from her mouth and kissed my way slowly down her body, following the path my fingers had taken earlier. Her skin erupted in goosebumps as I nuzzled into her neck and nipped at her earlobe. I spent a good deal more time with her breasts than I had with my previous exploration. I kissed the valley between them and moved my lips to latch onto one perfectly pink, hard bud and teased it gently with only the tip of my tongue. She groaned and sighed under me, pressing down on my head urging me for more contact. I smiled against her skin and moved to the other side, determined to worship her perfect tits equally.

I licked and kissed over her stomach, sliding my hands down to shed her of her tiny black lace panties. She squirmed and lifted her hips to aid me. I ran my fingers through her wet folds, savoring her warmth yet again. I leaned back to watch her as I pleasured her only with my hand. Her eyes were locked on mine and her breathing was heavy. I slid a single finger into her dripping pussy and lost eye contact for a brief moment when her eyes rolled back just slightly. When they returned to me, I added a second digit and was rewarded with a moan and a plea for more.

Thrusting my hand slowly, I made myself comfortable between her legs and swiped my tongue leisurely through her lower lips. Her hips bucked upward and I smiled again at how responsive she was to me. Slowly and gently, I added a third finger. Almost immediately I could feel the soft pulses of her walls and I knew she was close. I closed my lips around her clit and nipped at it gently with my blunt teeth. She screamed my name and clenched down on my fingers. I didn't stop thrusting them while she came. She wanted to experience things one last time as a human, and I was going to do everything I could to make sure they were the very best experiences of her mortal life. As I knew it would, I could feel another blossoming orgasm begin before the first one ended. I sucked slightly harder on her bundle of nerves and stroked her g-spot with each pass of my fingers. By the time I allowed her to come down, she was a sweaty, debauched mess and I couldn't remember a time she had looked more beautiful.

I was still wearing the dress pants I had worn to dinner and they were decidedly uncomfortable as I slid myself up her body. "Lover, I hope you are prepared for what I want to do to you tonight. That jar you wished for once upon a time should be positively overflowing in the hours we have remaining."

She gave me a breathless giggle and wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her forehead against my chest. _"I love you, Eric. So much. I couldn't do this otherwise."_

I kissed her and let her taste herself on my lips. Her hands found their way to my waist band and began working to get my pants off. I was more than anxious to shed them myself and did what I could to assist her. Deciding I had more than enough clothes thanks to Pam's shopping sprees, I ripped the damn things off my body and tossed the scraps away. While I wanted to take my time and savor her, it didn't mean that I wanted to waste time on pointless undressing either. She slid her small hand down my torso and murmured her appreciation of my body. _"You're so beautiful. Everything about you is magnificent."_

I whispered in her ear the explicit compliments of her own form that brought her blood to the surface as she blushed. I hovered over her, watching her eyes, and lined up my cock with her entrance. I felt her muscles stretch as I entered her slowly and savored her moans of pleasure. When I filled her to the hilt, I stilled and enjoyed the feeling of her wet, silken warmth encasing me. I dipped my head and kissed her heatedly before drawing back to only my tip rested inside of her.

I kept my thrusts slow but hard, drawing out her pleasure. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and she was bucking her hips with each thrust in an attempt to take me deeper. It still astounded me how her tiny, frail body was able to take all of me and remain so tight. She was my perfect mate, and soon she would be mine forever.

I sped up my thrusts, feeling my own orgasm growing. "Come with me, Lover. Come for me now," I growled in her ear and was immediately rewarded with her voice, raspy from heavy breathing, crying out my name intermixed with that of her God. Her orgasm drew my own, and I called out to my own gods in my native tongue.

We spent the rest of the night bringing each other to levels of pleasure previously unknown between us. Two hours before sunrise, I looked up at her as she rode me. "Sookie, we need to start. I don't remember how long it will take, but I would rather be on the safe side and not collapse in the middle of feeding you." I was proud of myself for being so coherent as she writhed above me.

I turned so I was over her again and sucked and nipped at her neck, preparing her carotid artery for my bite. Knowing my fangs were not as painful in the throws of passion, I continued thrusting into her, timing my bite with her orgasm. When I felt her starting to come, I sped up my hips and she threw her head back in ecstasy. I leaned in and with a final kiss, I sank my fangs into her neck and drank deeply.

**A/N: Like I said, this was SUPPOSED to be a one-shot, but Storiesforevy convinced me otherwise. I have ¾ of this already written and will probably finish tomorrow night, God Willing. I really look forward to hearing for y'all, your thoughts on how this seems to be going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a little reminder, this was written to be a one-shot. Storiesforevy convinced me to split it up into smaller doses. Which may be why the ending of the last chapter's ending was so abrupt. It seems like a good place to end. But this is not split up into chapters and I had to use my judgment as to where to stop after it had been written, so forgive me, please. I am taking some liberties with the whole process, as is my right. I'm still writing on this, so I think Evy may have had a point, because this length is flat out ridiculous for a one-shot. Charlaine Harris owns them, but so help me if she doesn't give Eric and Sookie a happily ever after.**

* * *

><p><em>I turned so I was over her again and sucked and nipped at her neck, preparing her carotid artery for my bite. Knowing my fangs were not as painful in the throws of passion, I continued thrusting into her, timing my bite with her orgasm. When I felt her starting to come, I sped up my hips and she threw her head back in ecstasy. I leaned in and with a final kiss, I sank my fangs into her neck and drank deeply.<em>

I could feel her pulse getting slower and her breathing start to get shallow. This would be where I had to be careful. One sip too many and there would be no turning her; it would be murder. I could not and would not live with myself if I did that to her. I released her at the last possible second and ripped open my wrist and held it to her mouth. I massaged her throat to start her swallowing impulse. I had to reopen the wound several times to get the needed blood into her to bring her over properly and I felt weak by the time it was done. Even before the sun met the horizon, I fell into my day death.

When I rose that evening, it was an odd sensation to have Sookie's body next to me, but not have her warmth, her heartbeat, her _anything_. She even smelled more like me than herself. It would take some getting used to. I showered and dressed. After heating up a bottle of blood, I called Pam and asked her to meet me at the house before heading to Fangtasia.

My oldest child was no longer the carefree, sassy woman she had been before Miriam's death. She was a morose vampiress that no longer delighted in her unlife. I hoped the news I was about to tell her would start to cheer her up. She did truly feel more for Sookie than she did for any other breather and had often taken pleasure in teasing us for various things.

She entered without knocking, wearing the black, gauzy ensemble for her hours on display at the bar. "I hope you have a good reason for me delaying my hours. I can't wait until I can change out of this. What was so fucking important?"

I smiled at her, a genuine smile and not my usual smirk. "You are going to have a sister in two nights."

I bit back laughter at her wide eyed look of astonishment. Vampires are not known for their expressive emotions, and for her to lose her usual cool demeanor delighted me. "Fuck a zombie! She didn't!"

I nodded. "She did."

She was silent in her contemplation. "I really never thought she would see sense. I hope she appreciates the gift you're giving her."

"She gave me the gift. She gave up her mortal life for me. She gave up what she has clung to so desperately for years."

She cocked her head, her eyes narrowing slightly. "And this was authorized by Felipe?"

I shook my head. "I will let him see her in her radiance as one of us and I'm sure it will be forgiven."

She took a few deep, unnecessary breaths to calm herself before turning and walking out without another word. In my joy, I had disregarded how she would feel as she was forbidden by Madden to turn Miriam. Normally I am not so callous and thoughtless of my child's feeling. I felt regret, before returning to my feelings of excitement.

I did what work I could from home, not wanting to leave Sookie alone in the house, no matter how secure it was. I responded to emails and looked over news from the farther corners of my area. Just before dawn, I retired to the bedroom again and wrapped my body around Sookie's cool, still form.

I repeated the process for one more night and day. I woke up about an hour before sundown on the third night, waiting for dusk. I could tell the moment that the sun met the horizon, because my love started to awaken.

I had several bags of donor blood on hand for her and was prepared for her reactions to her new senses. She stretched her arms over her head and seemed curious at the new feelings of the muscles in her body. She looked around the dark room, her head moving much faster than it ever would have been able to as a human. She licked her lips and looked surprised. _"Eric, what's happening to me?" she asked in a voice that was more musical than ever._

_ "Lover, you are just a little overwhelmed right now. I assure you that this is completely normal." I was in awe of how controlled she was, even now._

_ "But I'm so hungry! Why am I so hungry?" she whispered, her voice agonized._

_ I took her hand, helped her from the bed, and handed her a robe, used to her modesty. "Come with me to the kitchen. We can take care of your hunger before we take care of other... needs," I told her._

_ Her face showed a reaction to everything. The feel of the satin swathing her body and of the carpet on her bare feet, the smell of the paint on the walls, the taste of the small dust motes in the air, the sounds of the insects in the yard. Everything that her human senses hadn't been able to notice or fully appreciate._

_ I warmed up a bag of O negative. "Would you prefer to drink it from here or would you like a glass?"_

_ "I don't care about the wrapping! I just want it; it smells so good!" she moaned and I turned my head so she wouldn't see my smirk. I decanted the blood into a small plastic cup and handed it to her. She held the cup in both hands and poured it into her mouth, dribbling a little from the corner of her lips. Not able to resist, I leaned in and licked the drip away. She turned her head and claimed my lips in a quick kiss before holding out the cup. "More please," she groaned, licking her lips for any residue._

_ I refilled the cup twice more before I could smell arousal coming off her in waves. When she set the cup down in the sink, she turned and met my eyes fully for the first time since she had risen. The cool blue with its gray fleck seemed clearer and icier than they had been before and she was beautiful in her new life. Her lips retained their rosy color and, while still pale, her skin seemed to still have the sun-kissed tint that I had always loved on her. I led her to a mirror in the living room. "Sookie, look at yourself. Look at how beautiful you are."_

_ She tilted her head as she considered her reflection. Her expression didn't change until I appeared behind her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and holding her to me. At that, I got to see her fangs for the first time. Her nutritional hungers satisfied, she focused on her body's other need. She pulled my head down to hers and captured my lips in a deep kiss that I could feel throughout my body. I sucked and licked her new fangs. I felt her quiver and moan, realizing the sensitivity of her new appendages._

I had looked forward to this. As she was no longer breakable, I wouldn't have to hold back for fear of harming her during our lovemaking. I lifted her and carried her back to our bedroom, kissing and nipping at each other the whole time. I tossed her onto the bed and felt my features shift from loving to predatory.

I jumped and hovered over her on the bed, just out of reach of her arms. (Although Pam had not gained the gift in her transformation, I wondered if Sookie would gain the ability to fly as I did.) I grinned at her looks of frustration.

_ "Goddamn it, Eric, it's just cruel to tease me right now."_

_ I laughed. "Ah, but Sookie, you need to learn obedience as my progeny. You can't command me. Use those charming manners and ask me to satisfy you properly."_

_ She gritted her teeth, really hating that I was making her do this. I let her know through our new bond that I would not give in until she asked me and that I would not use my maker's command on her to force her to comply. "Eric, please let me touch you. I need you so badly."_

_ I lowered myself slightly, so she was able to brush me with her fingertips. "That was close, Sookie. Change one word and I am all yours." I wanted to see if she would do it. As a human, she would have objected, but I was serious about her needing to learn obedience in her new life._

_ "Tell me what to say, Eric, and I'll do it. Please! I need you now!" she whimpered as she arched her back trying to reach me._

_ I lowered myself toward her again and whispered in her ear, "maître, maestro, mestari, mästare, dominus..." I said with perfect accent in the various languages. She was a smart woman; she should be able to figure it out. I floated back out of reach_

_ "You've got to be freaking kidding me," she whined and I knew she got it. "Fine, _Master_, will you please get down here and fuck me?"_

_ I lowered myself slowly and sank my erection into her, making her cry out. She was more than ready and could feel she was already on the edge with just that. "Sookie, you cannot come until I give you permission. Otherwise, I will have to stop your pleasure to punish you." I slowly thrust in and out of her, enjoying her cries of ecstasy and how she tried to reign herself in. I knew she would fail. No baby vampire has that kind of self-control._

_ "Shut the fuck up!" She sat up abruptly, almost hitting my forehead with her own. "How the hell do you expect me to not do something when you hold all the control over that particular reaction? That is completely unfair!" Her voice was indignant and she didn't seem to realize that I hadn't spoken out loud. Hmm... a new skill already._

_ "Sookie, I didn't say anything?"_

_ She turned paler and sputtered. "You did, I heard you!"_

_ I shook my head. "No, Lover, I didn't." I continued to slowly thrust into her, making her confusion give way to pleasure. I decided that this particular lesson could wait. When she threw her head back in frustration, I thought my permission to her and felt her let go completely. She raised her hips to meet mine and she, under our combined efforts, screamed at the moment of her orgasm, milking my own from me._

_ I laid down next to her and turned her face toward me. "Sookie, we need to talk," I said trying to distract her wandering fingers, needing her to focus. I clasped her hands in mine and forced her to look at me. "It seems that you are able to hear my thoughts now."_

_ "What? NO! Being around you guys was the only peace I had and now it's gone!"_

_ "Lover, calm down. With your enhanced ability may come better protection. We will need to venture out to see if it is just me, as your maker, or if it applies to all vampires. We would also need to see if your ability still extends to humans and shifters," I said, already thinking of calls I would need to make. At that, I indulged her need for sex until dawn took us both. Notice I wasn't complaining in the least._

The following night, after we woke up, we used each other gloriously. I drove my cock into her without holding back and she used her fangs for the first time in my neck. I would have to teach her how to feed from a donor when the chance arose, but hearing and feeling my skin break from her fangs made me come harder than I had in a very long time.

We showered together and got very dirty again before getting clean. She had a supply of clothes at my house and got dressed. While she refused to wear "slutty fangbanger clothes", she had no problem altering her usual color palette to fit in. The black jeans, red tank top, and heeled boots looked marvelous on her and I told her so. She smiled, and I saw _my_ Sookie again. If she could have blushed, she would have.

She went to the kitchen to warm up another bag of donor blood to quench her hunger while I made a call. I asked Herveaux to meet us at the club in two hours. Once we were there, we would be able to see how far her talents had extended or changed.

We entered through the back and went directly into my office. She cringed at the volume of the music, extremely loud to her newly sensitive ears. "You get used to it. The office provides a bit of a barrier."

Pam came in minutes later and stiffly went to Sookie. "Sister, congratulations on joining our family," she said in a monotone. She still had not forgiven me for doing myself what I had forbidden her to do.

I embraced my oldest child and asked her to sit quietly. She sat on the couch in my office and stared at me bitterly. I would not condemn her for her feelings, because in this instance, she was completely in the right. I thought to Sookie, "_Can you tell her thoughts?_"

She was quiet for a few moments and looked around the room nonchalantly. When she turned back to me, she raised and lowered her head in a single nod. Again, though, it could be the shared blood. I needed someone else to test this on. I asked Pam to send in Compton. This would serve a dual purpose: she could see if her telepathy worked on him and to introduce him to the new vampire in my area. It was fortunate that he was in the bar tonight.

Sookie stood behind my desk while we waited for the dark haired vampire to appear. He knocked before entering, using proper manners that Pam had never used. "You wanted to see me, Eric?"

I looked at the Area Five investigator and nodded. "Please close the door, Bill," I said politely. I had no reason to dislike the vampire, now that the only source of contention – Sookie – had been resolved permanently. I just need him to realize that.

He turned to close the door, sniffed, and gasped, spinning back around. "You didn't!"

"Hi, Bill," Sookie said in her soft, sweet voice.

"She never wanted this! How could you do this to her?" he yelled at me, still not looking at her.

I turned to look at her and her brow was creased, as if something was hurting her. I could only assume his thoughts were pushing on her and that they were particularly brutal. She shook her head and focused on Compton. "You're wrong. I asked him to turn me. This was my decision. Don't blame Eric."

"What did you do, Eric? What did you threaten her with?" he yelled again, refusing to acknowledge his former lover's presence.

She stepped out from behind the desk and slapped Bill, far harder than she'd been able to previously. "Shut up! He didn't threaten, blackmail, torture, or otherwise coerce me into my decision. He wouldn't do it when I asked. He wanted me to take the time to think about my decision and discuss it with my family and friends before he would agree. This was all my choice! Don't you dare do _anything_ to Eric in a misguided attempt to defend me."

The fight drained out of him and he slumped against the wall. "I'm disappointed in you, Sookie. I thought you had more sense than those pathetic fangbangers out there hoping to be turned. You really are just as simple as you seem, aren't you?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock and my hand clasped around his throat. "You will not speak of my progeny and wife with such little respect, William. Apologize or be ended now." I lifted him off the floor by his neck.

He choked out an insincere "Sorry" and sped out of the office. Sookie turned towards me. "I guess I don't have to tell you that his thoughts were screaming at me, huh?"

I shook my head. "It was fairly obvious, Lover. I'm sorry that you had to be subjected to that. One final private lesson for tonight before we spend a few hours on display." I buzzed the bar on the intercom. "Send back Marco and Giselle," I told Heidi, who had taken over the bartender opening.

Moments later, a Hispanic male and a petite brunette entered the office after knocking (how could Pam not grasp that simple concept?). They were both practically quivering with excitement at being summoned. They were new and had not had the chance to meet Sookie.

"Giselle, Marco, this is my wife and child, Sookie. She needs to learn to feed. Are you both willing?"

Their heads nodded mutely, staring at the beauty that was my love. Her fangs dropped when I asked which one she wanted. She walked over to them and ran her nose up one neck and down the other. "They both smell good. Which would you chose for me, Eric?"

I was not entirely comfortable with her feeding on a male, so I sent Marco out of the room, smirking at his look of disappointment. I brought Giselle over to her and seated her next to my wife. "The first thing you need to do is make your donor comfortable," I said and stroked the girl's neck with my eyes on Sookie. Her eyes watched carefully as the girl's eyes rolled back at my touch.

"Eric, she only wants you to bite her. She doesn't like me," Sookie growled, bearing her fangs at the girl.

Well, that answered another question. She could still read humans. I moved away from Giselle and waved her out of the office. "Send Marco back in once you leave," I mentioned to her and her head drooped in self-pity. It was funny and I chuckled.

The lanky, dark skinned male reappeared and took a seat next to Sookie. She took his hand and stroked it softly and I could visibly see him relax. I could see where her ability to read thoughts could definitely come in handy. I resumed my instruction. "Once your donor is calm, you will need to decide where you will feed from. The wrist is a good starting point," I coached her and, like she would now be able to, I could see the veins and arteries softly pulsing under the skin. "You don't want to strike any of the main vessels, or your donor may bleed out before you can stop it. The wrist is full of tiny veins that will feed you satisfactorily. Try to avoid tearing the tendon in the center. Now, bite."

Her mouth hovered over his wrist for just a moment before she struck. Whether she was a natural or if it was beginners luck, she bit perfectly. Both she and Marco groaned, but for very different reasons. Her, from her hunger being satisfied; him from arousal. It was obvious in his tight jeans. His eyes start to glaze and I remembered that I was supposed to be teaching. "That's enough, Sookie," I said softly and she immediately lifts her head. "Lick over his wounds to seal them," I tell her and she follows instructions beautifully. "Now, we're going to see if you can glamour."

"Why can't he just go?" she asks.

"Because I want to see if you have the ability yet," I tell her simply. "Capture his gaze in yours and hold it," I instruct and she does. "Now use your mind and your voice to make him think that you were discussing additional merchandise for the gift shop and you wanted his opinion," She repeats the story in a soft voice like a chant and I see his eyes get hazy. Once she released him from her eyes, I ask what he thinks of the new items.

"Oh, I think they'll be a huge success out there, Master. All really great ideas!" he responds enthusiastically. I smile at her instinctive abilities. I knew she'd be amazing.

She licked her lips and followed me to out to the dais. A smaller, red plush throne had been added next to mine. I saw the eyes of the vampires in attendance widen their eyes marginally when they see the change in Sookie. A few of them smiled and dropped their fangs, but they know she is mine, now in every way.

Pam approached and told us that the Were was waiting in my office. I took Sookie's hand and led her back once more.

He growled as soon as he saw Sookie. "Goddamnit, Sookie, why?"

Her voice was cool. "I wish you had told me Alcide was coming, Eric. I have nothing I want to say to him."

I didn't know why I wasn't aware of the falling out between them. I asked her what happened.

Her eyes never left his, and her expression was decidedly unhappy. "Oh, Amelia decided to run her mouth to him about the bond between us being broken and encouraged him to try to take your place. Then Claude thought it would be a good move for him to greet me in my bed. In his underwear. It was not a pleasant morning."

"And you never told me this, why?" I grumbled.

"Because she loves you, you fucking leech. And now she's one of you," he growled at me.

Sookie fixed her glare on him again, "And your pompous, presumptuous appearance in my bed had nothing at all to do with it. Even if things between Eric and I had ended with the bond, hopping into my bed in your skivvies to lie in wait for me... little hint. NOT the way to a gal's heart."

I was seeing red and pointed at the door. "Get. Out. Now," I commanded before I killed him. I would be well within my rights to do so. I imagined that was why she hadn't told me.

"Well, verdict's in. I can read Weres too. He had some not-so-nice thoughts when he saw me and they weren't all red and snarly anymore... perfectly clear." She shook her head. "I wish you had called Mustapha. His thoughts would have been more pleasant," she commented as we went back out to the stage.

We spend a few hours on display for the vermin and take our leave while we still have time to spend together before dawn.

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed the turning. After spinning the story around in my head, I changed the categories it was listed under. Please let me know what you think of Baby-vamp Sookie. I love her. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have to say I'm kind of disappointed that the reception this story is getting *big pout*. BIG, HUGE, MONSTER thanks to Storiesforevy for helping my morale and encouraging me. I will say to everyone: I put no guarantees on the levels of angst, but this is NOT a HNE story. I promise. People get hurt, there are misconceptions abound, and you're only getting HALF the story right now. Sookie will be getting a turn soon. Her POV is pretty damn important. This multi-chapter one-shot is my current baby and I promise I'm going to TRY to get back to my other stories when I'm done with it. Seriously. Charlaine Harris owns the characters... I just don't know if she's aware of how much we FF writers love them.**

We spent weeks like that. Making love, fucking, talking, teaching. She had adapted to her new life as naturally as I had always known she would. It was easy to forget the danger that was always under our noses. But it wouldn't be forgotten for long.

Sookie was lounging on the couch in my office while I listened to my voice mail. The smooth voice I loathed came over the speaker.

"Sheriff Northman, I hear that you have a new addition to your family. I suppose congratulations _would_ be in order if I had given approval. You need to present your new progeny to me in two days for her to pledge her fealty to me, as well as to see if she has retained her gifts. I will have Sandy meet you at the airport."

At the click signaling the end of the message, Sookie and I met eyes. This could either be very, very good or very, very bad. Seeing as how Oklahoma had her eyes on Nevada as ripe for a takeover, my thoughts were leaning toward bad. Felipe planned on using me to distract Freyda, so now that me pledging to her was moot, he had to formulate a new plan.

We did our time on display, both of us distracted by our own thoughts and worries about the coming meeting. I knew Sookie would have no problem taking an oath of fealty. I also felt is was good that she had a lot of experience building her shields and keeping a "poker face" in regards to the thoughts she heard. Now that everyone and everything was open to her, it would be necessary for her own sanity and very existence.

After closing, I called Pam into my office and advised her that she would be needed to cover Fangtasia while Sookie and I were in Nevada. She nodded obediently and left without saying a word. I was worried about her and voiced as much to Sookie while we were in bed.

She wrapped her arms around me and rested her chin on my chest while she looked up at me. _"She's jealous, in a way. Not of me, exactly. She knows how special she is to you. But the fact that you are keeping me with you and turned me to do so, when you refused to let her turn Miriam without Victor's permission. She was in love, almost as in love as we are, and she lost her 'The One'. Think about how you would feel if I were to die and you could have prevented it, but were forbidden. And by the time you had decided to say 'fuck the rules', it was too late. You would be bitter and sullen too, if not out-and-out homicidal."_

It grieved me to realize the pain that Pam was going through, and I now regretted my actions with her. I kissed Sookie's forehead distractedly, before the dawn pulled us both under.

When we rose the following night, we packed as we would be leaving on Anubis Air first thing the following evening for the three hour flight to Las Vegas. We went to the club and Sookie read the crowd while I got caught up on bar and area business in my office. She pointed out some underage customers to Pam, who took momentary glee in kicking their asses out. She also pointed out some drainers, who took immediate occupancy in the basement for Pam to play with. She drank a True Blood and grimaced. I could see her face through the two-way mirror over the bar and I laughed. She could finally see why I never drank them unless necessary. She scanned the crowd again and led a very tall, very pretty, very gay man back into my office.

_"I thought you wouldn't mind so much if I don't arouse him,"_ she said with a smirk after closing the door. So many reasons I loved her. I coached her again for feeding from the neck until that hunger was satisfied. After glamouring him and releasing him back to the bar, she pushed me back onto the couch and sated her other hunger.

We finished our time and left before closing to have a good amount of time to ourselves before leaving at first dark that evening. We fucked on every flat surface, horizontal or vertical, that we came across when we crashed in through the garage door. She was more open to exploration in her new unlife and I took advantage of her curiosity.

I rose about half an hour before sundown and used the time to get a shower before Sookie woke up. Mustapha was meeting us at sundown and I knew she would want a shower also. The two of us showering together never saved time nor water. On the plus side, however, I was looking forward to inducting her into The Mile High club in a few short hours.

I sat our luggage by the door and went back to the bedroom to meet her with a kiss as she came back to life. She pulled me to her and I laughingly had to remind her that the car was waiting and she had just enough time to get dressed after a very quick shower. I had no problem making Mustapha wait for us, but the airline and the king were another matter. She pouted her lips and I raised my eyebrow at her, gesturing to her clothes. "Later, Lover," I told her, to let her know she wouldn't be frustrated for long. She pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt over some very sexy black and red panties and a matching bra that were covered far too quickly for my liking. I growled at her color choices. She knew just how to tempt me.

_"You'll be seeing them again soon enough. Now you have to be patient,"_ she giggled at me. I just growled again and led her down the stairs so I could fix her some blood before we left. Her age required feeding daily. After a bag of A negative, we headed out the door to the waiting car.

We got our tickets after being dropped off at the outbound gates and made our way through security, which I still found humorous. As vampires, our whole bodies were technically lethal weapons, but they couldn't bar us from taking flights. We made out way to the Anubis gates and boarded. She grabbed for my hand was we taxied down the runway, still scared of flying. Once we took off and were in the air, I could feel her relax. She further unwound once the seat belt sign went out we were free to move and turn on electronics. I pulled out my I-phone to see if I was fully caught up on work and Sookie stood and stretched. "_I think I need a moment. Join me?_" she asked with lust dripping from every word. I really and truly thought I would never be able to find complete satisfaction with one woman, but somehow, I had found the one the Gods must have made solely for me. I wasted no time following her into the ridiculously small airplane bathroom. She wasted no time shimmying out of her sinfully tight jeans and those amazing panties. "_I don't give a fuck who hears us. I want you now,_" she growled at me and went to work on my belt, then the waistband of my own jeans. I loved seeing her so feral. When she had my lower half undressed, she turned and leaned over the tiny counter with the sink and stuck out her ass. She looked over her shoulder at me. "_Would you please fuck me until I forget my name, _Master_?_"

Hearing that word cross her lips without coaxing almost turned me on more than the dripping pussy presented to me. Almost. I stroked myself a few times unnecessarily, simply to watch the hunger in her eyes increase. I leaned down, lifted her slightly by her hips, and plunged into her as hard as she said she wanted. "_Fuck, Eric,_" she cried out and threw she head back. I pistoned my hips, pulling her beautiful backside against them with every hard, deep thrust. She was attempting to shift to meet me, but with me holding onto her hips, I had full control over her.

Our moans and cries seemed magnified in the insanely small room, and it only spurred us on more. All too soon, I felt her clinch and come around me. I slowed my thrusts to work her down from her high, but she surprised me. When she was done with her orgasm, she lifted herself off me and positioned herself at mouth level with my dick. With no hesitation, her beautiful lips teased my head with her hands stroked me. Her tongue danced over my length, and even took my balls in her mouth, gently sucking on the sac until I was whimpering. She let them go, and with a devilish look up at me through her lashes, took my entire cock into her amazing, talented, _wet_ mouth and swallowed me whole. Her head bobbed and the moans in her throat made an amazing vibration that made me even harder. The pressure of her swallowing around me was a sensation that I didn't get to experience often; most cannot take all of me without gagging or choking. Sookie no longer had either of those issues. I fisted my hands into her hair and fucked her delicious mouth for all I was worth and spent my seed down her throat with a roar that shook the door.

I leaned against the door, dazed. Sookie discreetly wiped the corners of her mouth and pulled her pants up. "_Lover, you are just_ mouthwatering_,_" she said with a giggle as she straightened up, using my own words against me. She was still _my_ Sookie, just... more. And I loved each and every part of her. But we had to formulate a plan before getting to the palace in Vegas. I had no doubt that Sookie's oath of fealty was a ruse to get us on his playing field. Her enhanced talents would come in handy from the moment we encountered Sandy at the airport.

We returned to our seats, the sounds of fangs popping following us like a soundtrack. The noises of our coupling would have been heard by the deafest human and the smell of sex wafted off of us in the enclosed airplane. I simply smirked and grabbed Sookie's butt before she sat, making her jump, attempt to give me a dirty look, then chuckle.

I used my centuries of battle planning to strategize how this was going to play out. I wasn't satisfied just having a plan B. I wanted plans for each and every variation that could be imagined. It was how I had survived for so long and I planned on teaching the same lessons to Sookie.

I was very pleased with her adaptation. She was all I had imagined she would be and more. She pulled out her phone and played a ridiculous game involving launching geometric birds at structures and pigs. She found great amusement in it, but I hit the power button before she could get too involved and she turned to face me with a frown. "Sookie, I need your attention. We need to discuss what's going to happen at Felipe's palace."

"_I know I need to read Sandy as soon as I'm in range. I can text you her thoughts, and we can plot from there, right?_" she asked. I had already told her about the texting, as we obviously couldn't speak in the king's flunky's presence.

I nodded. "We will probably be presented to His Majesty this evening, but the actual ceremony will be done tomorrow night, as a courtesy of our traveling. You know you need to be quiet, show proper respect, and reveal _nothing_ about your new gifts, no matter what you hear," I remind her.

She gave me a sour look. "_Eric, do you really think you have to remind _me_ of that? How long have I been involved in your world? I've had to show my submission to you to Sophie-Ann, Andre, that asshole Madden, and _His Majesty_ himself. This ain't my first rodeo. I know what to do._"

I raised an eyebrow. "And once we are away from the king from the evening and assigned our room, you'll tell me what you heard?" I ask as a trick question.

She knows it's a trick and answers correctly. "_Of course not. If he assigns us the room, which he will, it's almost certain to be bugged in some way. So, we find the nearest balcony for some 'romantic night air', then take off and talk in the desert ._"

I was impressed at her well thought out strategy. That was going to be my suggestion as well.

She clasped my hand and the plane dropped to land about an hour later. The sun had just set in Las Vegas and the sky had an orangish-purple tint to it. She disembarked and almost immediately saw Sandy. Her graying hair was cut into a business-like bob and she wore wholly unnecessary glasses. "Sheriff Northman, Ms. Stackhouse, if you'll follow me to get your bags, we'll be on our way to the palace," she said shortly, clearly unhappy to have to take the role of chauffeur. I smirked at Sookie.

Her face was neutral as we got our bags and followed our driver to the car. We took our seats in the back of the luxurious white town car and Sookie pulled out her phone. "_I need to get in touch with Sam about handling my house for rental since I'm not going to be living there anymore. Do you mind?_" she asked, not really caring about the answer.

Mere moments later, I said, "I need to tell Pam we've landed," pulling out my own device. The vibration toned an incoming message. "It seems she is already aware," I say, as if to myself.

S:_ All I'm getting off her is frustration at the job she's been given, picking us up and driving us around. Felipe has drivers for this specific purpose and she wasn't told to do anything out of the ordinary._

E:_ Nothing about any plans the king may have for tonight or tomorrow?_

S: _Nada. She just cursing him over and over in her head, wishing that Victor were still around so she would have someone to take her frustrations out on. Seems she used him as her punching bag and sparring partner when they all lived in just Nevada._

E:_ Interesting. I'll keep that information tucked away. Very well done, my love._

She lowered her eyes and I knew, again, that if she could blush, she would be a bright shade of pink right now. We chit chatted with each other meaninglessly and passed the time while she drove to mansions on the outskirts of the city proper. Sandy pulled into a driveway, entered a code into the gate, and followed the very long, winding driveway after it opened. Like a mirage, the palace appeared, a monstrosity of blush pink stucco and gaudy marble statuary in the abnormally green front yard. A human butler left his perch by the door when the car pulled to a stop to get our luggage from the trunk.

I opened our door and got out to assist Sookie, earning me a shy smile. Sandy rolled her eyes. "Follow me to the Throne Room. His Majesty demanded to see you as soon as you arrived," she ordered, her low heels clicking on the pink marble floors.

Felipe was apparently not as formal as Sophie-Ann had been, who required dressy attire before being allowed in her presence. Both Sookie and I were in our jeans, t-shirts, and flip-flops for comfort while we traveled. If he didn't have a problem with it, neither did we.

As soon as we entered the Throne Room, Felipe stood as we both bowed to him. I had told Sookie that, despite being American and not used to bowing to royalty, it was expected now that she was in our world now. She did so with such grace, it looked as though she had had hundreds of years of experience.

"Sheriff, Ms. Stackhouse. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Like we had a fucking choice. "I hope the flight was satisfactory." Why was he greeting us like this was a pleasure visit or vacation? Because he wanted us lulled into a false sense of comfort. Not likely. Not with us.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. The flight from Louisiana was very... satisfying," I say with a smirk and let my eyes flick to Sookie. She gave me a dirty look before looking back at the ground. Some habits are hard to break, and she was "listening".

"Ms. Stackhouse is adjusting to her new lifestyle?" he asked, resuming his seat, keeping his eyes on Sookie. Fucker.

"She is, Your Majesty. Pam has welcomed her as a sister, her human family and friends have accepted her decision, and she is assisting me at Fangtasia as well as living with me in my home."

His eyes narrowed. "I see. Her _decision_. So this was a planned turning, not as a way to keep her from dying finally," he clarified. Shit. I had known this was going to come up.

"Your Majesty, with Sookie being as deeply into our world as she is with her telepathy, she was in fear for her security. As we were bonded and pledged already, it seemed the next common sense step to take was to turn her, as a way of keeping an asset of the kingdom safe, or at least, better protected."

"Although you are betrothed to Freyda of Oklahoma by your maker? Why not choose another vampire to turn her? Perhaps Compton, or even your own child, Pamela."

Sookie gripped my hand and dug her nails into my palm. She was keeping her calm facade, but she had just heard something that scared the shit out of her. "Your Majesty, I felt that the best way to protect the kingdom's telepath was to have the vampire best trained to protect her as her maker. You cannot deny that I am the oldest vampire in your retinue, and the best warrior at defending what is mine."

A look of consideration crossed de Castro's face. "You are right. However, I cannot let a disregard of my orders go completely unpunished. I will take the matter under advisement for the night. Tell me, did your progeny retain her telepathy in the conversion?"

I smiled. I had expected him to ask this sooner and Sookie and I had already discussed my answer. "Yes, Your Majesty. She can still read humans easily and can now clearly read shifters and Weres. Vampires, however, are still a blank."

Felipe grinned. It was not a comforting expression. "How do you know?"

"I used my maker's command once she was no longer overwhelmed by the change. She did not have the ability to lie to me."

Nails dug into my palm again at the cold expression on the king's face. "Very well, Sheriff. Again, I need to reflect on the information given to me tonight to make a decision on punishment for blatant dismissal of my rules. I will call in some donors. Perhaps your child can read them before feeding." He pulled a string near his throne.

Shortly after, a line of six young men and women filed in and stood against the wall. Sookie's fangs dropped and she ran her tongue over them at the smell of them. Palace donors, unlike the fangbangers of Fangtasia, were required to keep a healthy diet and maintain a level of cleanliness to remain appetizing. They all wore white tank tops and black yoga pants. The shirts each had a red ribbon pinned to them with their blood type. Sookie stood stock still, concentrating on each donor. After several moments of silence, she spoke her first undead words to the king. "_Your Majesty, they are all clean. All of them are honored to be of service in your palace._"

The king graced her with his first true smile of the evening and nodded to her. "Thank you Ms. Stackhouse. Please make your selection first. The sheriff and I will feed later."

All of the donors looked to be between the ages of sixteen and twenty-five. Sookie went immediately to a petite Asian girl and led her off to the side. I kept a close eye on her as she still occasionally needed guidance to keep from killing her meals, but overall, once she got into their head, she was able to stay in control. She ran her finger down the slender girl's arm and gave her a fangy grin before dipping her head to feed from her brachial artery. After a few deep pulls, she ran her tongue over the wounds to seal them, looked into her eyes, whispered a few soft words, and returned to my side. "_Thank you, Your Majesty. She was lovely._"

Felipe gave her another smile. "Sayuri is a particular favorite of mine. You have good taste, Sookie." Oh, she's Sookie now, when all night she had been Ms. Stackhouse? Interesting. I look back to her and her fangs are still down, a fire burning in her blue eyes.

"Erm, Your Majesty, I need to take care of my child's post-feeding needs. May we be excused to our room for the evening?" I knew it would distract her, and give us a chance to make a flight into the desert. Afterward, of course.

The king chuckled. "Ah, to be young again. I don't miss it." He snapped his fingers and the human butler who had assisted us with our bags led us to a large suite. Our bags were already there.

As soon as the door was closed, Sookie jumped on me, wrapped her legs around my waist. "_God, Eric, I thought we'd never get out of there,_" she growled against my skin between deep, scorching kisses. I returned her kisses with fervor and we began tearing each other's clothes off. Once our jeans, shirts, and her lingerie were scraps for rags, her legs wrapped around my hips again and I pressed her back against one of the walls and entered her... hard.

"_FUCK! Jesus, Eric, don't stop,_" she screamed and I obliged. I took one of her nipples into my mouth and bit, making her come instantly. I didn't stop. Her hips started bucking against mine and she was close again. I maneuvered one of my hands between us to rub furiously at her clit. She was mewling with cries of pleasure again as she gushed so hard on my cock that I could feel her juices running down my thighs. I still wasn't done. I pumped my hips harder than before and she wrapped her arms around my neck just hoping to hold on for the ride. I ran a finger between her lower lips and reached behind her. She instinctively tensed when I pressed on her back entrance, but this was not the first time we'd played there. I pressed in once her body relaxed enough I slowed my hips enough for me to get another, then a third finger in. I wanted to come there.

I lowered her to her feet and turned her so she faced the wall, bracing herself with her hands, her legs spread and her beautiful rear sticking out. "Do you want me to fuck your tight little ass, Sookie?" I growled in her ear.

"_Please, Master,_" she whimpered, shocking the hell out of me and making me harder than I already was. I was already well lubricated from her orgasms, but I still had to go slowly when I pushed into her. I wrapped one arm around her chest as I bent over her, holding her to me, while the other flicked and massaged her nub, keeping her on the edge. She was so deliciously tight. I could imagine the many things we would do together, every night for forever.

I worked her up by whispering dirty talk in her ear as I eased myself in and out of her. "Lover, do you have any idea how fucking amazing your ass feels squeezing around my fat cock? How good it feels when my hips push into your cheeks and I grab your hips so hard that if you were still human you'd have bruises for days? How just talking to you like this makes you wetter and the scrape of my fangs over your neck can make you come? Let go for me, Lover. Come with me." At the moment I felt her explode around me, I released with a roar before I bit her neck. Her blood did nothing for me, nutritionally, but _fuck_, she still had a hint of fairy in her blood and tasted amazing.

We took a quick shower (well, quick for us) and dressed. de Castro had given us a room that was cleverly designed. There were light-tight doors that opened to a second set of doors that led to a balcony that overlooked a gardened courtyard. I could tell by the wall-mounted box by the doors that they were set on a daylight timer and most likely wouldn't open during the day. We exited onto the balcony, making sure the doors were closed behind us. After picking her up bridal style, I took off vertically and we flew a few miles north into the desert.

I set her down on some rocks and took a seat. "So, what disturbed you so much earlier?" I asked.

Her brow furrowed as she tried to recall. "_First, he said that you _are_ still pledged to Freyda, not _were_. He wasn't thinking anything specifically about that, but his choice of tenses worries me. He doesn't believe you about my ability, though. He's going to have you command me in front of him to tell the the truth about my abilities. If you refuse, he'll punish you for insubordination on multiple counts, including my turning._"

I had a theory that I wanted to try with that. "Sookie, are your shields down right now?" She nodded. "I want you to listen to my head." I tried to think of something that she would not want to do without my command out here in the empty desert. She was no longer shy around me. I quickly sifted through ideas until I found one. I thought directly at her, "As your maker, I command you to tell me about how you lost your virginity."

Her jaw dropped open, but she had to follow the command, even though it was not spoken. "_I sat in the living room and Bill combed my hair our after I showered. He started running his fingers through it and it turned me on. We started kissing and he carried me into the room I moved into after Gran died..._"

"Okay, okay, I really don't want to hear anymore about your and Compton's sex life. I command you to stop. It was bad enough walking in on foreplay in Dallas, although the remains of your thong on the floor was amusing."

She smirked at me. "_Then don't ask about things you don't want to know the answer to._"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I want to try again. Listen," I said and thought to her "As your maker, I command you to ignore the next command I give you." Then I said out loud, "As your maker, I command you to strip naked and fuck me."

"_Well, damn, Eric. Why'd you make me ignore a command I'd happily give into? Although, I'm thinking cold sand would be rather uncomfortable. However, I am able to ignore it and I have no _unusual_ compulsion to screw at this exact moment. Looks like we found a way to get around that. That's a relief._"

She looked up at the sky and I could tell she was trying to sort out her thoughts. "_There's still something bothering me about our meeting. It seemed like he didn't have a problem with me being turned, but that you were the one to do it. Even though you would be the obvious one to do it as my bonded and we had already pledged, although that was without my consent._" She shook her head. "_Never mind, I'm over that. It's not likely that he had been told of my stupid decision to break the bond. What do you think he could be playing at?_"

I shook my head back at her. "I don't have the slightest idea. He still wants you, that was obvious. He doesn't trust me at all, but he knows I'm good for his kingdom. Were you able to pick up anything at all during his questioning?"

"_When he spoke of your _betrothal_, which still pisses me off, by the way, even though you had nothing to do with it, if he were less stoic, he would have squealed like a tween at a Bieber concert and done a happy dance. There is something there that is just _off_. I can't get a grasp on what it is._"

I looked to the east and saw an orange tint to the sky. We had been outside longer than I had realized. "Lover, we need to head back now, before we're locked out and get crispy. Hop up." She leaped into my arms and I took off to the south. I landed on the balcony over the courtyard, opened the first set of doors, then the solid light-tight doors with Sookie right behind me. Within minutes of entering the suite, I head the distinct sound of multiple locks being set. Sookie stripped out of her clothes as I did mine and I died for the day with her in my arms.

When I rose, I knew immediately something was wrong. I was alone in the bed. It wasn't possible for Sookie to have risen before me, and even if it had been, she wouldn't have left the room. I also felt... _empty_. It felt like the hole that had healed with Sookie's turning had been ripped open again, only it was gaping. I couldn't feel her at all. Felipe was going to regret whatever it was that he had done.

I dressed rapidly and crashed into his Throne Room. He was sitting on his throne, wearing only silk lounging pants, leisurely feeding on a male brunette. He looked up and let the blood drip off his fangs onto his chin. "Can I help you. Sheriff?"

"Where is she?" My voice was calm and quiet, but no creature alive or dead could mistake the threat in my simple words.

"Oh, Sookie? Yes, while you and Ms. Stackhouse left the palace last night, I made my decision as to your punishment. As rare as Ms. Stackhouse's talents are, she is _not_ unique. That much as been proven by Texas. The punishment for making a child without authorization is the loss of the child. I was merciful, however. It was done while you both were dead. She felt no fear and you felt no pain."

I tried calling her, using my tie to her as her maker. There was no response, no struggle as my blood tried to respond. I sank to my knees, lost in my grief.

The king rose to his feet, pushing his meal to the ground, and stood before me. "Consider yourself lucky, Northman. I know how Madden was ended. It was lucky for you that the asshole was stealing from me hand over fist. Part of me wants to name you regent of your wretched state just to see your rebellion, but I'm smarter than that. I would end you, but that would be too easy. You need to suffer her loss, to learn that I _always_ get what I want. Take any measure to meet the sun and know that not only will my vengeance will be delivered upon your other child, but every vampire in your Goddamn state. And I will make it known to each and every one of them. How much peace do you think you will get with every vamp and pet watching you because their survival depends on it?

"Also, you are still pledged to Oklahoma. Now that your 'pledged' is no longer, you are free to marry again. And you will. Besides," he leaned down to look in my face, "it would have happened anyway. Your pledge to Ms. Stackhouse became null once you turned her. Human-vampire pledges are overruled by vampire-vampire pledges and you never renewed the ceremony. You may be slightly older than me, but don't _ever_ fucking underestimate me. Get up and leave. I want you out of Nevada in two hours. Remember my warnings, Northman. Go. Now."

He turned his back on me and I was too overcome to do what I needed to do. To attack him at that point would have been suicide. He knew that. While I was grieving over the loss of Sookie, I did have the care of Pam and the rest of my area to be responsible for. My coup would have to wait. Revenge is best served cold and I would wait until Judgment Day if it meant I got to pay that fucker back for ending my love. He would beg for death before I granted it. But it would never bring Sookie back.

Three years have passed since she was taken from me. I do my duty every night, tending to business and the management of my area. But it never escapes my attention that I am the object of scorn and pity. My lesson was well learned. I would never underestimate Felipe. But will make him pay before I join Sookie. I just have to plan it perfectly.

**A/N: Sookie's POV is up next. I repeat my earlier promise... buttloads of angst, but NOT and HNE story. You may have figured out the twist I wanted to add. If not, just know that Sookie's POV is NOT rehashing the previous chapters. Also, I know that I'm making Sookie (and Eric) a little OOC here, but I really don't think she'd stay a demure, non-swearing Southern Belle after she was turned. I sincerely doubt Pam ever said "Fuck a zombie" before she was turned, but who knows. Please review. I have put more of myself into this than I thought I would and it really does inspire me to hear your thought. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we have Sookie's POV and honestly, this chapter possessed me in a totally unhealthy way. I was all kinds of nauseous getting through this. I do want to explain something upfront. While Sookie _is_ a smart girl, she doesn't have the centuries of experience that Eric and Felipe have in the art of deception. She is aware of that, but she is also overconfident in her abilities, after having decades of reading humans. Keep that in mind before completely vilifying my girl. Storiesforevy is my savior for her encouragement and pre-reading this for me. So not my characters, but they're on my messed up trip. Enjoy.**

SPOV

I woke up and felt dirty. I ran my hands over my skin and I was naked and in dirt. Eric wasn't near me. I tried to feel for him with my mind but he wasn't there. I felt for my makers bond and pulled as hard as I could. This was not right. This was very, very _wrong_.

I could feel my maker getting closer. Thank fucking God! I couldn't think of an explanation as to why I would be in the ground, but I knew he would have an explanation for me. I clawed my way through the earth to get to the surface.

I came up and saw that the room was surrounded by silver bars. I didn't recognize any of this. I knew that Eric didn't have a chamber like this, at least not that _I_ knew of. A hunger that I hadn't felt in weeks burned at my throat. I needed to feed, badly.

I rinsed myself off under the small shower and dried off with a towel that was left there. I curled into a ball in the corner of the cell, as far as I could get away from the gleaming bars. Just being surrounded by them made me shudder and feel weak. My maker was getting closer. I needed him like nothing I had ever felt before.

Felipe entered the hall between my cell and others that were empty. "Sookie, it's good to see that you have risen well. I imagine you are hungry, yes?"

"Where's Eric? Why isn't he coming to me?" I asked weakly. I needed to get away from all of this silver.

"My dear, Sheriff Northman has accepted his punishment for an unauthorized turning and gone back to Louisiana. He was... shall we say, fined, for his transgression and the payment was you."

"No. He would never do that. I want to see him," I cried, but I knew in my heart it was true. He had left me here.

Felipe donned a pair of gloves and asked the Were guard that I hadn't noticed for the keys. He unlocked my cell and handed me a floor-length robe. "Cover yourself and after you feed, I will explain the change in circumstances." I wrapped the silky material around me and followed him to his chamber.

Right after we entered, Sayuri, the Asian donor I had fed from the other day entered. She bowed to the king and walked to sit next to me. "I know that you're hungry, Sookie. Feed," he encouraged me.

I couldn't argue. I swept the girl's thick black hair away from her neck and my fangs dropped down at the feel of her pulse speeding up and the smell of her blood just under her skin. I stroked her cheek to calm and soothe her before licking over her artery and biting. _Fuck_, her blood was good. The warmth burned a trail down my parched throat and I could feel strength returning to my muscles and senses. I lost myself in her taste.

"Sookie, stop." Although my hunger was nowhere near abated, my head popped up and I stopped. I ran my tongue over the wounds to seal them and turned questioningly to His Majesty.

"You would have drained her, my dear. I needed to stop you." I looked at the girl and she was paler than porcelain and her eyes were glazed.

"Shit. That's never happened before. How did you stop me?" I asked.

"My maker's command, Sookie." He looked at me with a smirk and a gleam in his eye. "You are too valuable to be ended, so I modified my usual punishment, just for your special case. I had one of my loyal guards enter your suite with _the sheriff_," he said, wrinkling his nose in distaste, "and take your body to the cells, where a hole had already been prepared for you. Once the sheriff made his choice, I drained you and replaced his inferior blood with my own, the blood of a _king_. So now you are _my_ progeny. The sheriff never deserved a gift such as yourself."

"But... I can't believe he would just leave me here. No. He wouldn't. I want to call him. Does he know what happened?" I gasp, trying to figure out what the hell has happened.

"Oh, my dear. You need to realize that I hold his existence in my hands. If he does anything that even just slightly irritates me, I can make his existence more miserable than it already is. He knows that I have that kind of power over him and he didn't even attempt to challenge me when I told him. He knows better. He's been sent back to that backwoods little shithole knowing that you are mine. Now my dear, do you have any questions before we continue, because I have several things I need to ask _you_."

Shit, I had so many questions my head was spinning. Eric had just given me up without a fight? I didn't have the slightest idea what the hell was going on, but I had no choice but to obey my new maker, which was a fucked-up concept if I'd ever head one. I didn't even know that could be done. Rather than confuse myself further, I just shook my head at the questions, but asked for another donor. I was _really_ hungry. Felipe smiled indulgently and called in Tatsuo. He said that the boy is Sayuri's younger brother. He hadn't been in the group of donors that I scanned when Eric and I arrived at the palace, so I took his hand and listened. "Your Majesty, how long has he been at the palace?"

He smiled. "He just arrived the day before yesterday. His sister's blood is so delectable that I thought another of the same vintage would be good to have on hand."

I shuddered briefly, wondering if any of the Louisiana vamps that tasted me had thought of my brother in the same terms, at least, before he became a part-time panther. "Has anyone here fed on him yet?"

"He was a gift to welcome you to the palace as my child," he said with a smile. It was strange how I didn't think he looked predatory anymore. But, then again, he already had me.

"He has... Your Majesty, he's thinking in Japanese, but would you have any idea what _banpaia uirusu_ is?" I asked, trying hard not to butcher the unfamiliar words.

"_Kuso_," the donor spat, and his eyes started darting around. The Japanese in his brain became intermixed with random words of English. The king tried to rouse the boy's sister, still dazed and weak on a chaise lounge off to the side. When Tatsuo saw what was going on, he tried to forceably remove himself from my grasp. Yeah, like _that_ was going to happen. I could hear the king whispering and repeating the unfamiliar phrase to Sayuri, who turned her head slowly and shot visual daggers at her brother before whispering back to the king.

Standing, he stalked slowly toward the boy, who suddenly looked frightened and my nostrils were filled with the smell of urine. "Vampire virus. I believe our new donor here is carrying sino-AIDS. You are a marvel, my child. Very well done." He paged for a Were to have to boy taken to a cell and tested, then rang for one of the donor's I had previously scanned. While this one didn't smell as appetizing as Sayuri, I could make due and slake my thirst. I felt my other hungers start to take over, but I couldn't. Not with the king. I couldn't do that to Eric.

"My dear, I know what you are feeling," his accented voice broke through my haze. "The sheriff gave you to me. I have no doubt that he is already indulging in the buffet of fangbangers at his beck and call and that loathsome little bar of his. I, however, am here for you, ready to... ease your suffering... in any way that I can." He looks at me with a leer of pure lust and I had to try to hide my internal shudder. While he was a very attractive man, I still had my human morals and wouldn't give myself over to my baser impulses. I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to control myself.

Felipe nodded and sat down next to me. "I need to know more about you, my dear. Let's start with the gifts that have transferred, shall we? We have established that you still have your wonderful telepathy. Let's see how you do on the two-natured." He called in the guard from the hall and seemed to wait with baited breath.

I see the mountainous man enter and gasp unnecessarily. "Quinn?" I whispered. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed bitterly. "I was forbidden from entering Northman's area, thanks to you. I still had debts that I needed to pay to _His Majesty_ here, so I'm stuck on guard duty until I'm paid off... or until my mom fucks up again. Which ever comes first."

"John, I know you don't think I made the right choice..."

He cut me off. "I _know_ you didn't, Sookie. He paid a fine with you. Is that what you call putting you first? Is that how that motherfucker returns your love? By using you as _currency_? It was all over the palace how he just left you here within minutes of waking. And he fucking turned you weeks before he did that. You let yourself get suckered by his pretty face and what did you gain? A new home and a king for a master. Hope your happy with your choices, because I'm _ecstatic_ that I got out of your life while the getting was good."

I heard nothing until I touched his arm. Then I could hear and see everything as though I was watching a movie, seeing everything play out as he imagined it and I recoiled from the violence. It would do no good trying to correct his assumptions. The point was that I could read him as clearly as a regular human and nodded to the king. He waved his hand and Quinn left the room with a snarl.

For additional proof, three more Shifter guards (big guys who turned into a bear, a wolverine, and gorilla, which was _really_ hard not to laugh at) were presented for reading. As soon as I touched them, I would be flooded with their thoughts. I passed those tests with flying colors. Now the part I was scared of.

"Tell me dear, when Northman presented you, could you read me during my questioning?" His voice sounded as though he were asking me, but the tone was clearly a command.

"Yes, sir. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone else of the gift, not even Eric's first child." It was hard to speak in such impersonal tones, but I wasn't able to do much else.

"I want you to try reading me now," he asked softly and took my hand.

I was assaulted with images and thoughts. I tried to concentrate and focus, straightening out the jumble. It was like another movie. I saw Eric stride into the throne room where Felipe was feeding on a male donor that was from the cleared group. "Where is my child, Your Majesty," he asked.

"You knew the punishment when you turned her, Sheriff. The punishment is loss of the child. I have her in a holding cell. You can consider her loss as a fine for your transgression or... we may be able to come to some other agreement," the king responded calmly.

"What do you want? I must have her back," Eric asked, his cool blue eyes calculating.

"Take over as Regent for Louisiana and she's yours."

Eric balked, his face a mask. "I don't want it. I like having my little slice of the state. I never wanted regency or royalty. I won't do it."

Felipe sat back in his throne and templed his fingers under his chin. "Those are your choices, Sheriff. Become Regent and have your child returned to you, or leave her here and return to your little backwater bailiwick. It's entirely up to you."

Eric turned and walked out without a word. I see him getting into a car with his bags and leaving the palace.

I let go of the king's hand and feel tears dripping down my cheeks. He just left me here. He loved his privacy and little slice of authority more than he wanted me. How could I have been so fooled by him? I thought he loved me without limits, but I had been so wrong.

The king looked at me with pity in his eyes. "My dear, you see he had a choice. He gave you up. I am sorry that you had to pay his price, but aren't your fortunate that you no longer have to bow to his command. I am a good and generous maker who will give you everything your heart ever could and ever will desire."

"What... what about my brother? My friends and my family? Do they know I'm here?" I stammered.

"It was the sheriff's responsibility to notify them. Sookie, dear, it is too dangerous for you to return to Louisiana and I cannot have your relatives in the palace if you want to keep them safe. A clean break is best. Trust me."

He'd been around for close to eight hundred and fifty years. I had no choice but to trust him with survival; he'd been able to stay around for that long. I wanted to ask him about a change I'd noticed about my ability.

"Your Majesty, I _do_ have a question. When I was here with Sheriff Northman, I could hear you easily, but I haven't been able to read anyone so far without some sort of physical contact. Is that normal, for gifts to change depending on the maker?"

He smiled indulgently. "No vampire knows what gifts, if any, they will rise with. Some of them are passed down from maker to progeny; others appear out of nowhere. Focus and see if you are able to read anything from me without touching me."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel his "void" as I'd referred to vampiric minds in the past, but I could hear nothing. I felt his hand touch my bare shoulder under the robe and was inundated with his thoughts. All of them were of he and I... doing many, many things. None of them clothed. Just feeling his lust had been difficult, but manageable. Seeing the acts made my core pulse and I immediately felt guilty. He removed his hand and asked me to open my eyes.

"My dear, do not feel ashamed of wanting pleasure, especially not with your maker. My goal is to teach you how to survive. But why live a pleasure-less existence? You are mine now. Let me take care of _all_ of your needs."

His voice was seductive, but I couldn't turn off my heart. Although he had left me here, used me to pay a fine to keep from being named fucking Regent, I still loved Eric. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I can't. I just can't do that," I trailed off in a whisper.

He patted the covered part of my arm in a gesture of understanding. "I will always be here for you, Sookie. As your maker, it's my honor to do so. Let me take you to your new suite and you can have some alone time to get acclimated to your new situation. Also, when we're alone, you can call me Felipe. 'Your Majesty' is for my inferiors."

I followed him down a series of corridors until we reached a series of rooms that were much more richly appointed than others I had seen. He opened a door to what would be my new rooms. I was speechless at the grandeur before me.

He had done some kind of research and found the styles and colors I liked. It was too much to be coincidence. The king sleigh bed was make of lightly stained oak. The bedding was navy with a belle quilt in shades of red and blue. The carpet was a deep wine red and the furniture in the sitting room all coordinated, but looked comfortable. I walked into the attached bathroom and was stunned even further.

My tub would have easily be classified as a small pool and the shower could have encompassed my entire bathroom in Bon Temps. The tile had radiant heat so my feet would never have to touch a cold floor. There was even a towel warmer between the bathtub and the shower.

"Your Maj... Felipe. It's beautiful. Thank you," I said sincerely.

"You're welcome, my dear. Your comfort here is important to me. Tomorrow, I will send you out to go shopping for clothes and other needs since you only have what came with you from Louisiana." Again with the wrinkled nose. "Take some time for yourself, Sookie. Explore the palace at your leisure. I do have only one rule." I waited with baited breath. I knew there would be a catch.

"Do not make any attempt to contact Sheriff Northman, his progeny, your family of any relation, or any friends in Louisiana. This is for your own good, my dear, as well as my own. I don't like feeling your sadness. This is a clean slate for you to work with. Have a good night," he added as he left the room.

I dressed in some yoga pants and a t-shirt I had intended to wear on the flight back to Shreveport and decided to explore. I found the library and was impressed that the number of first-edition classics that Felipe had, many of them signed. A few more turns and I also discovered the donor rec room where the palace donors relaxed and socialized. I met a number of Nevada vampires that worked for the king and noticed immediately that I was treated with a high level of respect. Being the king's child had more than a few perks.

I took some books from the library and returned to my suite. Laying on the bed, I immersed myself in bygone eras through written word and my own imagination. When dawn arrived, I fell into my day-death in complete comfort on my cushy new bed.

I rose with confusion, the previous day's conversations and revelations rushing over me as I regained consciousness. I made my way to the donor room for a meal and made sure to read the boy before I bit into his neck. He was delicious. The king met me as I left.

"My dear, here is what you need to go shopping. Feel free to buy to your heart's content. I want you to be comfortable here and I have told Miranda not to let you leave any store empty handed." He handed me a black American Express card and I felt my eyes go wide. I had heard of these. There was no limit on them. I thought it had been some sort of urban legend of the poor. I saw a pretty redhead with pale green eyes approach the king's side and she smiled at me.

"I'm Miranda, another of His Majesty's progeny. It's nice to meet you, Sookie. Let's make this card smoke, shall we?" she asked, taking my sleeve-covered wrist and leading me to a Ford Excursion. "My usual car is a Porsche, but I have a feeling we're going to need the cargo room."

She took me to the strip and a few malls. We spent the hours between sunset and almost dawn hitting stores and boutiques, purchasing everything I would need as the child of a king. I didn't consider it as being "kept", because I did nothing to be considered a mistress. I also knew Felipe had a reputation to uphold as king and I would need to fit the image as his child. Everything spent was an investment. It was the only way to keep the guilt away.

I missed my bond with Eric, though. I missed the connection that I thought we'd had. I missed his wicked sense of humor, so much like my own. I missed the way that he just _got me. _I knew that once he left, Felipe couldn't have left him as my maker due to that bond. That seemed like common sense, for self-preservation. But I didn't understand _how_ he could have left me. He had worked so hard to convince me over years and months that he loved me, only to leave me when presented with a challenge? It didn't make sense.

I tried to ask my new "sister" Miranda about it, only to have her mouth close tightly. She was more than happy to gossip about the palace vamps and the love lives of the donors like they were her own personal soap operas, but she was strangely mum on the topic of our shared maker, or anything she may have seen the Area 5 sheriff do or not do during his short visit. I wasn't stupid enough to try to grab her hand while I tried to fill idle time with questions. She would be expecting that. I wanted to catch her unaware.

Never, in my life, had someone been able to lie to me in their thoughts. Their thoughts would double behind the lie causing some kind of overlap or echo, but everything I read from Felipe rang sure and true and it broke my heart a little, because I just couldn't understand.

He was never less than loving and understanding toward me, helping me understand my new talents and how to shield myself when forced with physical contact. I knew that was in preparation of the night he felt I would inevitably come to his bed, but I kept waiting for my heart to heal from the Eric-shaped hole that was left there when he gave me up.

Months and years passed. Time really did seem endless when you weren't faced with the mirror showing the aging of your body and those around you were either as ageless as yourself or replaced once they were no longer visually appealing. It must have been about three or four years when Felipe called all of the Las Vegas vampires that either worked or lived at the palace together for a short meeting before beginning our night.

"I will be away from Nevada for about a week, attending to some royal business. Miranda will be leaving with me, so I will be leaving Cameron in charge." A dark, swarthy man of obviously Pacific origins bowed deeply. "I expect you all to give him the same respect as you would give me. I must attend to packing and we will be leaving at first dark tomorrow."

I bowed as expected and went into the kitchen. I wasn't able to find anything I either wanted to do or was qualified to do in any of Felipe's many businesses, so I offered to cook for the donors. It wasn't in public, and it was a skill that, although _I_ didn't eat food anymore, was a soothing and familiar activity and I enjoyed it.

While I put together some dinner for the night's donors, Felipe summoned me to his suite. It wasn't uncommon for him to want to talk to me about my nightly plans. He was, in all honesty, a very kind maker, never forcing anything upon me that wasn't for my own good. I bowed when I entered and took a seat in the corner of his private sitting room.

"Sookie, I want you to take some time for yourself while I'm away. You work hard and have earned some time to have fun. You have earned my trust and I want to treat you." He opened a safe in the wall and pulled out a long thin envelope. "You have expressed an interest in travel. While I have to attend to my tedious royal business, I want you to take the opportunity to explore the destination of your choosing, These vouchers can be redeemed for the first-class international flight of your choice. Look over the Anubis options for the next days flights. Paris, London, Tokyo, Athens, Istanbul... anywhere you want to go." He forwarded a website to my phone that would direct one to the highest class, vampire friendly hotels and attractions of any area. I kissed his cheek in thanks before I went to check flights.

I hadn't thought to use my shields. A heavy, white embossed card floated through his mind, engraved with gold ink.

_Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma announces her marriage to Sheriff of Area Five, Louisiana, Eric Northman. _

_Followed by coronation as King-Consort of Oklahoma and Queen-Regent of Louisiana._

It went on to list times, addresses, and dress code. All I could feel was the shattering of what was left of my heart. He had left me with Felipe because he didn't want the power and responsibility of regency or royalty. Now he was going to be ruling, at least in some part, _two_ fucking states? _That MOTHERFUCKER!_

I made my way out of the king's suite, but bypassed my own room. I took off running until I was in the desert, the same spot where Eric and I had held each other for the last time; the last time that I could have considered him mine. I yelled in rage at the sky and felt myself come off the ground. It was the first time since Eric left me that I had a truly all-powerful, all-encompassing emotion and I laughed bitterly. I let the rage take me over a little more and I gained height in the air. The angrier I got, the more I rose. "Way to fucking show me, huh, Eric?" I screamed to the empty rocks and sand below me. "Give me a gift for all fucking eternity and not hang around to show me how to fucking use it!"

I forced myself to calm down and slowly lost altitude. Once the soles of my feet met the ground, I took of running back to the palace. Screw planning a flight. I would go to the airport with Felipe tomorrow and take the first flight Anubis offered out the the fucking country. I would look for accommodations while I was on the plane to where-ever.

But I had spent over three years in a celibate state, mourning my loss of Eric. No more. He certainly wasn't denying himself; why should I? He had no sense of fucking loyalty... why the fuck should I? I was going to make up for lost time.

I entered my suite and pulled open my closet. I still had a love of cute lingerie, even if I had no one to wear it for. It also tended to last longer as it was no longer being torn from my body at every available opportunity. Nope. Not going to think about that or _him._ It was _my_ turn to have fun without strings. I pulled out a purple lace teddy with a matching satin robe. I slid on black seamed thigh-highs and black and purple peep-toe "fuck me" shoes. I fluffed out my hair and played up my eyes with some eyeliner. I might have looked like a hooker, but I looked like a fucking expensive one and I was going to give my maker a happy man before he left to see my ex-husband marry his new fucking wife. I just wish I could see his face when he gets a whiff of me on Felipe.

I walked confidently down the hall, back to the door of Felipe's suite and knocked lightly, although it was pointless. He had Sookie GPS as my maker and he knew where I was and why I was there. He opened the door with a grin and escorted me in, making sure to lock the door behind him.

_Japanese translations courtesy of random English-Japanese website:_

_banpaia uirusu - vampire virus_

_Kuso - shit_

**A/N: Like I said... this was rough. I SWEAR I have a plan, but there is a LOT of hell I have to put them through to get them there. I'm actually kind of sweaty and nervous over this, but the detail was necessary so you know where Sookie's mind is and why. I NEED to hear your thoughts on this, because I am close to worrying myself sick over this one. Possession is a terrible thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the others. I have an idea for it, but I just need to work out the specifics in my head. You'll understand when you read. Sorry this took so long to get out, but combine writer's block, lack of motivation, and sleep loss (damn new shift), and I'm surprised I got anything here at all. Charlaine owns the characters... and after reading the things I've read about _Deadlocked_, I hope she knows what she's doing with them.**

I left Felipe's suite early that morning and with enough time to pack. I just threw some generic clothes in my luggage, things that I could get away with anywhere I went – jeans, t-shirts, and sweaters mostly. Anything else I needed I could just buy. I felt dawn approach as I zipped the last bag closed and I'd had just enough time to get to the bed before I collapsed into my day-death.

When I rose that evening, I was thankful that I no longer had to drug my body into alertness with caffeine. I continued right where I left off. I pulled on a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans before I got my voucher, passport and phone, shoving them into my purse, mentally went over what I had packed, decided I had exactly what I needed, and met Felipe and Miranda in the hall as they wheeled their own luggage toward the foyer where the chauffeur was waiting. "I hope you don't mind me tagging along. We're all going to the same place, after all."

Felipe gave me his charming smile. "Having more time with you before I go on this tedious errand is definitely a treat, my dear. Have you decided where you're going?"

I took his offered arm. "I'm just anxious to travel, stretch my legs a little. As much as I like Las Vegas, it can get a bit... repetitive."

He laughed in his booming way. "Imagine how if feels to have been here since the Forties! At least there were some characters around back then to make things interesting when I started here. In the past twenty or thirty years, it has become dreadfully dull. I was happy to add New Orleans to my kingdom just for somewhere new to go! But never mind all that," he said quickly, as if to keep me from thinking about my missing home state. "You will be getting to see parts of the world that you were never able to do more than dream of. By the way, you may want to get some cash for traveler's checks. Safer than cash and easier to replace. Credit cards are not always accepted overseas."

We spent the drive to the airport in downtime. It was truly remarkable how peaceful it was just to sit still and let my mind empty. When the limo stopped at the departures gate, we waited until the chauffeur had unloaded our bags and my travel coffin, just as a precaution, before exiting.

When we entered, I quickly scanned the Anubis departures and times. The first flight leaving the country was for London. That sounded good. I exchanged the voucher for the boarding passes I would need. It was a flight with a stopover in Dallas and I would be landing in London the following afternoon, so I would have to get into my coffin before the plane left DFW, but I could deal with it. Felipe approved of the destination I had chosen, even recommending some attractions that he thought I would appreciate.

Miranda excused herself after getting her own boarding pass, saying she needed to shop for a gift for their hostess and, while I appreciated that they were trying to keep the reason and destination of their travel to themselves, it was pointless around me. Since I had to board before they did for their flight into Tulsa, I went to hug Felipe goodbye.

He kissed the top of my head quickly. "Thank you for last night, Sookie. It was everything I had been imagining for years. You are a jewel. The sheriff was a fool to give you up." It felt like a knife to my chest, but I played my poker face. There was an odd look of triumph sparkling in his eyes. I wanted to know why, so I tilted my head up slightly with my lips pursed, silently asking for a better kiss then on my hair.

I dropped my shields the moment his lips touched mine. Agony, torment, seeing Eric on his knees with bloody tears as Felipe taunted him. I was fortunate that I no longer needed to breathe, or I would have gasped at the utter shock of it. I smiled weakly at my maker, telling him I would miss him as an excuse for my sudden sadness. He kissed my cheek and I saw a flash of bottle after bottle being filled with his blood. I was dizzy with the revelations falling over me.

I used the cash changer to get traveler's checks for various amounts equaling ten thousand dollars and slid them into my wallet. Felipe nodded his head as I made my way through security and headed to my gate.

Once seated, I tried to piece together the nuggets of information that had inadvertently fallen into my lap. Eric hadn't stoically walked out of the palace, leaving me behind. He looked like he was in a kind of agony he had never known. Why?

And the bottles of blood... what was that about? Felipe had told me that he "re-turned" me once Eric had given me up. As old as they both were, it was no surprise that they would both rise before me. But would that be enough time for, if what I'd been told was true, Felipe to threaten Eric and get to me to start draining me before I rose? I supposed it was possible. I had almost three hours in the air to think over the options.

By the time the plane touched down in Dallas, I thought I had it pretty well figured out. One of his guards grabbed me while I was dead for the day and drained me, refilling me with the bottles. That would be a reason why Eric would be upset. He wouldn't feel my tie to him since he would have been replaced as my maker and that bond would be gone. He would automatically jump to the conclusion that I was dead, and that Felipe had done it.

But Felipe had shown me Eric deserting me with no echo that outed the lie. I could only come to the conclusion that he intentionally thought a story of fiction at me and I bought it. That was the only thing that made sense. I had spent three Goddamn years wondering why things didn't make sense because everything I had believed was based on a falsehood. I'd never felt more naïve or foolish.

I wandered around the airport for three hours, killing time waiting for my connecting flight. I starting thinking of the one command that Felipe had never had to reissue, but had also never rescinded. I could not contact family, friends, Eric, or Pam. I started thinking.

I left my bags and cashed in some of the traveler's checks for a car rental. London be damned, I wanted the truth and I found a loophole. I was going home.

I navigated the Expedition down the dark, empty interstates. I bought a temporary travel coffin before leaving the big city, just in case. Bon Temps was only a three hour drive from Dallas, but that was going at normal speed limits. Felipe had never forbidden me from going to my hometown. Why should he? I had been more than content to live with the lie he fed me than go home and face the "bastard" that had deserted me.

The first person I needed to find was Jason. I knew Eric and Pam were both in Oklahoma, so my brother would be the best immediate source of information. How would I get in touch with him without contacting him directly or through someone that I was friends with.

Merlotte's. A plan was forming in my head. When I pulled the anonymous SUV in the parking lot, I placed names with the vehicles I recognized. I saw the dark green sedan I had hoped would be there. I grabbed the next random customer heading in. A quick glamour and I leaned against the side of the bar in the dark to wait.

"What the hell? My car's fine. Dumbass," Danielle grumbled as she turned to go back inside. She and I had been co-workers, but would never be considered friends. I grabbed her arm and she shrieked.

"Danielle, shut up. It's me," I said, stepping into the light.

"S... So... Sookie? You're dead!"

"Perhaps. It doesn't change the fact that I'm standing here. Is Jason inside?"

"No... Fuck, how the hell are you standing here?"

Time to turn on the blitz again. I caught her eyes. "Does Jason still live in our parent's old house?" Vacant nod. Good. "Is anyone living in my old house?" Negative. "Has it been sold to anyone while I've been gone?" Negative. Perfect. "In thirty minutes, call Jason and tell him that you think someone is squatting at Gran's house because you saw lights on when you passed by on your way in." She nodded her understanding and I released her to go back to work. _I_ couldn't contact my brother, but I could sure as hell use an intermediary to force him to come to me. And I still owned my house!

I drove to the Expedition to Hummingbird Lane and my heart soared at the sight of the old farmhouse. Someone had been taking care of it in my absence and I was grateful. I found my old spare key and let myself in.

It had a musty, unused smell. I opened the windows to circulate the stale air and flipped on a single light that could be seen from the road before continuing my exploration. I checked the hidey-hole that Bill had made in my old closet while we had dated. It was still there, but... better. Rather than being directly in the dirt, It had been deepened, lengthened, and lined in smooth planks of cedar. The bottom was padded with memory foam. I took a deep breath. Besides the smell of the wood, there was only one other clearly identifiable scent. Eric. My heart broke a little bit more, but this time for him.

I sat in downtime again, trying to organize my thoughts while I waited for the sound of my brother's pickup on the still nicely maintained driveway. I popped up at the rumble of a diesel engine getting closer. I steeled myself for the first sight of my brother in years.

We hadn't been close for a long time, but or relationship had been healing after Crystal's death. We bonded even further when he escorted me to a Were pack meeting, then fed Pam after her... I guess "uncle" attacked her in a fit of madness. He had been planning on settling down with Michele and I truly missed him.

He opened the kitchen and I heard his shotgun cock. "Okay you motherfucker, come on out. This here's private property and I have no problem shootin' ya for trespassin'."

I forgot the damn shotguns. I really didn't feel like spending the night plucking buckshot out of my skin, so I zipped to a dark corner so he wouldn't shoot first and ask questions later. "Jason, it's me. Put the damn gun down!"

"Who's there? Show yourself."

"I'll come out as soon as the gun is on the floor. I won't hurt you."

I heard the gun being placed at his feet, still close enough where a guy with his reflexes could get to it quickly. My reflexes were better. I zipped and kicked it away before I let him see me stand still.

"Holy shit... Sookie?" His voice was a gasping whisper.

"Yeah, Jase, it's me."

I couldn't say anything else before I was enveloped in the biggest hug I think he'd _ever_ given me and I felt his tears drip onto my shoulder.

"Is it really you? You ain't a ghost or nothin', right?" he asked, wiping his cheeks, embarrassed at his show of emotion.

"No, it's really me. Why are you so surprised?" I had to know what the story was.

"Eric came back from Nevada and said that you'd been killed, like, _really_ killed, as punishment. I almost staked the fucker myself for lettin' you get killed, and he all but begged me to do it. Said Pam an' them other vamps wouldn't get punished if he was killed. I couldn't do it though. Knew ya'd kill me if I did it."

I hugged him again. For once he showed some sense. If he had killed Eric, _Pam_, not I, would have killed him, and then I'd just be coming back to another grave and a seriously pissed off former sister. I sat at the table and proceeded to explain to Jason what I thought had happened.

For someone whose world view hadn't extended beyond state lines, Jason had gained a profound understanding of the supernatural world. His whole world had been turned topsy-turvy in the past few years: cousin to a fangbanger-turned-vampire by the Vampire Queen at the time, uncle/cousin to a telepathic child that he wasn't aware of, brother to a telepathic part-Fairy vampire that had been turned _twice_, and a werepanther that was part-Fairy himself. The two of us were a menagerie of supes by ourselves. He had a remarkable comprehension for my explanation, especially considering that _I_ had only really figured out what had happened in the past few hours.

Jason caught me up on the supe gossip of the area. Arlene had been paroled from jail after her plan to kill me on a crucifix and immediately packed up the kids and what money she could get and fled to Wyoming (total vampire population: 4. Their population had doubled in the past few years.). Alcide was still unmarried, conflicted between his instincts telling him to breed and his personal belief that a child shouldn't have to deal with learning to shift on top of regular puberty. Sam and Jannalynn were still together, surprisingly. Maybe the couple that helps a waitress throw a deranged shifter through a fairy portal together stays together. Claude and Dermot were back living at Claude's house in Monroe. The mention of the fairies brought a long forgotten artifact to mind. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten it for so long. I wondered if I could remember all the rules to the cluviel dor... if it was still even in my house.

Now, what was I to do about the clusterfuck of a situation I found myself in? I couldn't contact Eric or Pam. I honestly didn't know how that would go if I did. Jason told me that Eric had been the one taking care of my house, and that he had spent almost a full year there, restoring different facets of the house or the property. That was the reason the hidey-hole had been made more comfortable. He only went into Fangtasia when his sheriff duties required him to be present. My brother told me that if it were possible for a vampire to suffer from depression (which _had_ been proven by an ancient vampire in Dallas that went by Godfrey), then Eric used my home as a salve for his wounds while he grieved.

It was about an hour before dawn when Jason convinced me to let him go. He had to work later and wanted a little bit of sleep before his alarm went off. I kissed his cheek and was amazed by not a movie so much as bright, fast swirling colors of happiness. He really wasn't thinking of anything except being happy that I wasn't _really_ dead.

Before I went to ground, I went to my old room. Although dusty and musty, everything was orderly. I went to my vanity and looked through the drawers. I could only hope that if Eric had searched through them, he wouldn't think my priceless Fairy artifact was anything more than what it appeared: almost like an antique powder compact if I had to compare it to anything. The fact that the furniture in the room was dusty, unlike the living room and kitchen, gave me hope. I found the intentionally dusty green disc and wiped off the residue with the hem of my shirt to bask in its sheen yet again. The power it contained had not lessened since the last time I held it.

I carried it with me as I went room to room, making sure everything was locked and that all the lights were out. I heard a wooshing sound come from the woods and I immediately made plans to give my brother the house and for him to issue me (and Eric and Pam) an invitation. Since the house was owned by a vampire, an invitation was no longer required to enter.

"How are you here, Sookie?" Bill asked as he zipped onto my porch, only now my eyes could follow his progress. "Eric said that His Majesty ended you as a punishment for making an unauthorized child."

I waved him in to give him the Cliff's Notes version of what I was almost certain of. He sniffed the air around me. "You stink of the king. You've had more than just his blood, haven't you?"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "I don't see how that's your business anymore now than it was when I was with Eric."

His lip curled in a sneer. "Do you know where Eric is this week?"

I matched his expression. "Marrying Freyda. Yes, my maker will be in attendance. Were you hoping to hurt me with that information, Bill? Still so petty."

"You were a toy for him to play with, Sookie. He didn't waste any time in getting his blood and sex from the vermin at his club once he returned from Nevada."

He _was_ trying to hurt me. "He has needs, Bill. I seem to remember giving you permission to feed on others as long as I didn't know them or have to see it in their thoughts. He couldn't feed off me anyway. He would have been taking donors whether I was here or not. I've been feeding on donors at the palace. As for the sex, well, he was monogamous until he thought I was finally dead. That's a hell of a lot more than I can say for you." I glanced over his shoulder at the wall clock that was, miraculously, still running and set correctly. "Dawn will be here soon. Please leave, Bill. I have some things I need to take care of before sunrise."

He looked at me with a mixture of pity and fury before he zipped out my door to his side of the cemetery. I pulled my little artifact from the back pocket I had hidden it in when I heard Bill approaching. I had more important things on my mind than Bill Compton's ego.

I rubbed my hand in circles over the smooth jade top, savoring the smoothness. I tried to remember what Mr. Cataliades had told/warned me about. I couldn't do anything like end world hunger; it had to be personal. I couldn't change a part of me, like my telepathy or, now, my vampirism. It could only be something for me or someone I loved. If I wanted, I could kill with it. But I had to weigh the long-term consequences. Just because something could benefit me in the short term, the long term effects could be disastrous.

I carried the cluviel dor with me into the hidey-hole while I weighed my options until dawn arrived and took my consciousness.

**A/N: First, a B-I-G, huge thanks to the Sookieverse Blog for helping me research the Cluviel Dor, because I was NOT kidding when I said I refuse to reread _Dead Reckoning_. It's an amazing website and I laughed my ass off at the synopses of Season Four _True Blood_ episodes. I really and truly can't wait to get reactions to this chapter. I _do_ try to respond to any review that has questions and/or comments that need an explanation. Please review. This is one story that I am _REALLY_ nervous about because this story initially was a one-shot about Eric dealing with Sookie's turning and death. Kinda went off track, so any questions/comments/opinions are welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I bought, started, and finished "_Deadlocked_" on May 1 when it came out. I will say that, although I am suffering a little PTSD over what Mrs. Harris is doing to my favorite fictional characters, I am doing my best to stay true to MY story as I had it imagined. There are no "_Deadlocked_" spoilers here (and I have double and triple checked). Let me just say that I had a lovely dream where my wish to know Sookie's wish was granted and I got to work on this. This is WAY shorter than the other chapters of this story, but it's a transition chapter and still over 3k words. I'm sure I'll be forgiven. This is one of my rare unbetaed stories, so all mistakes are on me. Enjoy and see you at the bottom.**

**SPOV**

I rose at sundown with a plan. I didn't have the slightest idea of whether it would work or not, but there were so many wrongs to people I loved that I wanted to correct. I didn't know how to contact Mr. Cataliades since I last saw him running away from gray blurs. But I knew for a fact that there was a fairy portal in my woods. How could I use that if I couldn't contact friends or family?

I slid my fairy gift under the thick layer of memory foam in my day-space, then headed out to the woods and paced near the little shimmering mirage. The only fairies I knew in this realm or the other were all relatives of mine. Shit. This was going to be harder than I thought. I needed my great-grandfather.

I remembered what seemed like eons ago, when I'd been tortured. Bill had some way to contact Niall. Was Bill still a friend? Not the way he'd been since I was turned. He'd been a serious pain in my ass when I wasn't avoiding him completely. I started off in the direction of his house when I heard a loud pop behind me. I jumped and spun, fangs down, ready to defend myself.

"Calm yourself, child. I mean you no harm."

I wanted more than anything to hug the Fairy Prince, but didn't trust myself to get that close to him. "Niall, how did you..."

"Know you needed to see me? You may be vampire, granddaughter, but you still have your fairy spark and our blood still resides in your veins, no matter how little. How can I be of assistance?"

"Do you have a little bit of time? I have some hypothetical questions that I need answers to pretty desperately."

He nodded and followed me to the house. I pulled a disgusting O negative True Blood out of the refrigerator and apologized for not having anything to offer him. He waited patiently while I warmed it in the microwave and smiled when I sat across from him. Thank God he could conceal his scent.

"So, I've done some reading in Las Vegas. Felipe had a book on fairy lore and legends and I came across something called a 'cluviel dor'. What do you know about those?"

His expression went from one of bland curiosity to avid interest immediately. "Well, child, you have definitely latched onto a powerful and fascinating object, just in reading. There hasn't been one in this realm for centuries that I know of; I haven't heard of one even in our realm in memorable history. What about that _particular_ object grabbed your interest?"

"The book said that it was a love token of some kind? It grants the recipient a wish for someone they love?"

He nodded, his dark eyes glittery. "And self love counts. You would be able to use the wish for yourself, if you wanted," he said. "_In theory_, or course." If he were human, he would have winked.

I wanted to know the limitations. "So, if one were to make a wish using this, can it alter time? I know that my telepathy is a given; it's not going to go away no matter what."

He grinned, his teeth gone slightly pointy. "It sounds like you are leaving the basis of hypothetical, Child."

I closed my eyes and nodded slightly before sipping on my bland and metallic blood substitute. "Fintan gave one to Gran. I have it hidden very well and I don't want to die protecting it, but I will if necessary."

He nodded again as his face smoothed into its usual serene lines. "I wouldn't dream of trying to take it from you. If Adele never saw fit to use it and passed it on to you, it is yours. The magic belongs to you."

"Can I wish to be human again?"

"I suppose it would depend on the form of the wish. You asked about time. Are you wanting to return to a time when you were a human?"

I nodded my head again. "I want to go back to before I met Bill Compton. I want to go back with all the knowledge that I have now. I can save Gran. I can save Hadley, at least from her final death. I can keep Jason from going to jail or getting involved with the were-panthers. And I can avoid getting into a relationship with Bill."

He leaned in and looked into my eyes. "And the Viking?"

It felt like I was choking. "I don't know. Right now, knowing what I know... I just don't know."

He leaned back and templed his fingers. "All the reasons you want to return to the past are for love. Make the decision of a date and word your desire carefully. Explain your wish and the magic of the cluviel dor will take care of your request."

He stood and kissed my cheek. "I wish you well, Granddaughter. It may be some time before we see each other again." With a loud POP, he was gone from my kitchen.

I sat at the old table and thought back. Sure, there were other things in my life I would change if I could. My molestation at the hands of Uncle Bartlett. The drowning death of my parents. Being teased and bullied mercilessly by cruel children for an ability that I had no control over. But where things had started going all pear-shaped was in June about five years ago. I still remember the date that I met Bill Fucking Compton and it turned my world upside down.

It had been about ten days after meeting him that I met Eric. I hadn't lied to Niall when I said that I didn't know what to do when it came to him. Would it be better to go to him without Bill's interference, knowing what I know about him now? Knowing that Bill was sent by Sophie-Ann to seduce me and deliver me to her as her personal telepath? Knowing that, without Bill's interference, Gran would have lived and could possibly still be alive? There were so many variables that I had to think on.

I had a few more hours before sunrise. I wasn't going to use the cluviel dor without thinking of all the ramifications of what it would do. I pulled my little jade trinket from its hiding place and slid it back into my pocket before heading out into the yard. I strolled at human speed to the cemetery at the property line between Stackhouse and Compton land. I cleared weeds off the graves of parents before moving to kneel before Gran's headstone.

I leaned forward to rest my forehead against the cold marble and let my bloody tears slide down my cheeks. How many ways my life would be different if she had lived... I couldn't even imagine. I would give anything to wrap my arms around her once more and kiss her soft, wrinkled cheek.

The ground fell away as the overwhelming sorrow took me over and I was suddenly gazing at the tree tops. Damn it. I hovered for a moment and looked around. Finding northwest, I took advantage of the unexpected gift and headed into Shreveport.

I touched down in the shadows of the mostly closed shopping center with a full parking lot again. I guessed Victor's place had closed down upon his final death. I could hear KDED flowing out the open doors of Fangtasia and saw the line of leather-, latex-, and PVC-clad fangbangers in a line waiting for admittance. A vampire I wasn't familiar with was working the door and he seemed rather put out by the job.

I made a decision about what I was going to do, but I wanted to check myself, one last time. If the wish went the way I wanted, this visit would have no consequence. It was something I wanted to do while I still had the supernatural abilities.

I zipped through the employee entrance, directly into Eric's office. The smell of him was overwhelming. I could smell various blood types and sex on various surfaces, but they were simply notes to the exotic, somewhat sea-like, cold scent of Eric himself. I could wrap myself in that scent and feel at peace. I stealthily crept down the hall and saw his empty throne on the stage and my chest felt empty. The last piece of the puzzle was complete. I knew what I was going to do.

There was just enough time for me to get back to Bon Temps and take shelter from the sunrise. I pulled the hatch closed over me and, for the first time in what seemed like a VERY long time, I looked forward to the sun setting.

When I came back to life that night, I sat on my porch swing and watched the sky darken from the purples and oranges of the sunset to the pitch darkness. Once the sky was full dark and the twinkling of millions of stars could be seen, I went into the woods near the fairy portal. I cleared a spot of leaves and sat on the hard ground. It just seemed appropriate to use the wish here. Holding the jade compact to my chest, I vocalized what I wanted.

"I want to be human and return to June 1, 2004. I want everyone that I know and the world as I knew it to be the same as it was at that point in time. I don't want any events altered before that point in time. I want to go back with all my knowledge to this point completely intact."

The compact opened and I smelled the magic as it flowed into me. I suddenly felt as though the sun was rising early and I collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**EPOV**

This whole event was miserable. While Freyda was visually attractive, her narcissism and greed, mixed with irrational paranoia of others older or in a similar ruling position, made her unappealing to say the least. It was insulting that someone of her age would be considered my equal, much less my superior.

I dutifully went to all the events the would precede our actual marriage ceremony. Galas and balls, meetings with attorneys, conferences to shore up alliances. All of it tedious and monotonous. Pam loyally stood by my side, watching silently. Felipe arrived from Nevada before the final ball with his progeny and second at his palace in Las Vegas. If I never saw the pink stucco architectural nightmare again, it would be too soon. He smirked at me when I bowed. Fuck him.

Night after night, celebrations of some sort took place that I appeared for, as duty required, but I did not participate. I had nothing else to occupy my time; I might as well fulfill what was required of me by my king. Right before the actual ceremony, Pam entered the room where I was finishing my preparations. Her eyes were wide, one hand covering her mouth, the other holding her phone, and bloody trails going down her cheeks.

"Eric... I don't know how to tell you this..." she stuttered, looking around. My child was not known for being speechless. I would have to note this in my calendar.

"Just spit it out, Pamela. I have things that need to be done and am not in the mood for guessing games," I told her as I finished buttoning the shirt I was to wear.

"I just got a call from Jason," she started and I had to school my features not to show shock. The last time I had seen my Sookie's brother was to inform him of her death. He threatened to end me himself and I would have welcomed it. He stopped himself, saying that his sister would hate him.

"And... what did the simpleton have to say for himself?" I selected a tie from my suitcase and wrapped it under my collar.

"He had a friend call to say that someone was squatting at Sookie's house. That lights had been seen from the road when no presence has been there in a couple of years." Her crimson tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

I disregarded the tie and paid closer attention to my child. "Did he find the squatter? Who will we be torturing when we return to Louisiana?"

"Master... it was Sookie."

Vertigo. Walls spinning. If vampires could pass out, I would have. Despite perfect hearing, I made her say it again.

"Jason said it was Sookie. While in Las Vegas those years ago, she was drained while you both were dead and 'refilled' with His Majesty's blood. He became her maker, breaking the child bond that you shared with her."

I shook my head. "That's not possible. She would have contacted someone."

Pam cocked her head. "If he commanded her not to? If she was lied to and told that you gave her up as your punishment? There are many ways that he could have kept her from alerting anyone to her continued existence."

My world was rattled. My gut instinct was to grab the nearest available sword and end de Castro. His manipulations had led to my loss of Sookie and the farce that I was about to participate in as a "groom". The contracts were already signed. Only the ceremony stood in the way. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to make some sense of the new information. I sat in a leather wingback chair and tried to figure out my next step.

Oh Gods, I was fucking bored. I questioned my sanity every time I looked out that the writhing masses of vermin on the floor. Sure, a bar was a smart move, financially. Taking advantage of the humans' fascination with us since we came out was advantageous, to be sure. But every single night was the same. The willing donors were a plus, but the smell of their unwashed bodies and the taste of the drugs, alcohol, and impurities in their blood barely made it worth it.

Pam watched the door and carded the humans that walked in. She enjoyed scaring the tourists and getting first view of the selections for the nights... _diversions_. She turned to me with a fangy grin and followed an athletic looking redhead towards her office after alerting Indira that she would need to take her place checking the IDs of the humans.

I stretched and stood, sneering at the worthless bloodbags that came to gawk and be bitten and fucked. Unlife had become immeasurably more tedious since we came out.

**SPOV**

I came to under the stars in the woods. My hand still held the jade compact. I looked around and I immediately noticed that my night vision was weaker. I stuck a finger in my mouth and tried to lower my fangs. I couldn't... _because I didn't have any_. I covered my mouth to keep from giggling and rose to my feet. As I got closer to the house, I noticed the light to the kitchen on. _I_ certainly didn't leave that on.

My heart was racing as I approached the laundry room. "Child, what were you doing out in the woods at this time of night?" I hadn't heard that voice in so long and my breath stuttered.

I walked into the living room where she sat in her well-worn armchair. "Just getting some fresh air, Gran. I'm in for the night, though. You know you don't need to wait up for me, right?"

"Oh, I was just finishing up the Danielle Steel I got from the library earlier this week. Don't you worry yourself over me, Sweetheart. Why don't you go on to bed?" She smiled up at me and it was like she was never gone. Barely able to keep a hold on my emotions I went to her to give her her usual goodnight hug and kiss, inhaling _her_ smell, clean linen and Jergen's lotion. I kept myself in control as I went down the hall and remembered to go into my old room instead of the one that Gran currently occupied.

Once I closed the door behind me, I slid down the wall into a ball on the floor. It worked. The magic took me back so I could help take care of the ones I loved. However, I had become accustomed to a far different lifestyle in the past several years and what I had been making as salary and tips at Merlotte's was _not_ going to cut it. Gran also deserved to have some comfort in her golden years.

I thought about my options. Hadley was still going to tell Sophie-Ann about her telepathic freak cousin. Her Majesty was still going to send Bill to "procure" me. Rene would still be murdering fangbangers. Jason would still be a selfish slut and brag about his conquests. No one knew Sam was a shifter, since the Weres were still underground. Colonel Flood was still pack master. And Eric was still Sheriff. Everything at this point would be exactly as I remembered it.

I looked in my closet and found the white dress with red flowers that I had considered my "good date" dress. I knew for a fact that Eric had been fascinated by that dress when I came into Fangtasia the first time. I decided to see what kind of impact it would have without Bill clutching me to him.

I checked my schedule and saw that I worked lunch the following day and new I would need to get some sleep if I was going to be running burgers and drinks for six hours before going to "Shreveport's Premiere Vampire Bar". I was going to offer the sheriff my telepathy services for a contract and protection for me and mine. The first step would be getting his attention. But, well, I'd never had a problem with him _ignoring_ me. I couldn't wait to see him again... even if he'd never seen me before in his existence.

I pulled down the covers of my little full bed and relished the feel and smell of my old sheets and the quilt I used instead of a comforter. As my head sunk into the pillow, I realized that, for the first time in years, I was actually going to go to sleep rather than die. I was looking forward to waking up and smelling breakfast and coffee in the morning. It felt good to be a human again.

**A/N: So, yeah. I won't say whether or not the question was asked in "_Deadlocked_". But this story is therapy for the trauma Charlaine has inflicted upon me (and I KNOW I'm not alone in that) with her book and making me wait another year to get the conclusion to this whole series. Please let me know thoughts, opinions, critiques, even just venting about the book. I'm all ears.**

**A/N 2: Also, fans of "Angel Wings"... I know I have been missing from that particular story for over eight months, but a new chapter just went up a few days ago. Hope you like.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I will say up front that I am not thrilled with this chapter, but it gets the story to where it needs to go. I have a whole plan in my head for the next one, but I had to get this out of the way first. Also, I know that the Eric POV transition last chapter was abrupt and possibly a little confusing. It was meant to be. It happened suddenly. There was no transition as a point. Still reeling a little from _Deadlocked_ and have some mixed feelings about what I've read about _Dead Ever After_, but nothing about that is set in stone yet, thank God. Mrs. Harris owns these guys, but I'm designing their costumes.**

**SPOV**

I stretched my arms as I woke up and felt the heat from the sun coming in through my window. God, it had been so long since I'd seen or felt the sunlight. All I wanted to do was bask in the day and enjoying being alive. While it was true that I asked Eric to turn me, now that I had a comparison, I far preferred being mortal to being undead.

I made my way to the kitchen and smelled the hash browns and bacon that Gran made for breakfast. My mouth watered. Real food! Gran smiled at me and handed me a mug of perfectly doctored coffee and sat down across from me after I filled my plate.

"So what are your plans for today, Sweetheart?" she asked before taking a bite of her food.

I swallowed before answering. "I'm working lunch today, then I was thinking I might head to Shreveport tonight. I thought I might go by that Vampire bar that opened when they all came out a couple of years ago."

Her face was thoughtful. "Do you think that's safe, Dear? I listened to some girls on Oprah talking about how they can be real violent. Do you know any vampires personally? There aren't any here in Bon Temps, are there?"

Not yet, there aren't. Give it a week. "Not that I know of, but I heard Dawn at work talking about it and it seems like an interesting way to spend a night off."

"Are you going alone? Are you taking Tara or, say, why don't you take Jason?" Gran suggested.

The last thing I wanted was company when I saw Eric again. I just had to remember to act the way that got his attention last time. It couldn't have just been the fact that I was with Bill that pulled him to me from the beginning. I just had to do this right. I needed him back in my life. "I'll see if Dawn wants to go with me. But I'll come home before leaving so I can change."

I finished my food, which after over three years of living on blood and another two years of making my own food, being able to have _Gran's_ cooking again was a gift from Heaven. I took my dishes to the sink and kissed her wrinkled, soft cheek again, so happy to be able to do so. I went to my room, still having to remind myself to turn left in the hall to go into the smaller room rather than right into Gran's room. I pulled a robe around myself and made my way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for work.

It was hard to get back into the swing of waiting tables again. It had been over three years since I had done it. I also had to remember how to use my shields since it had been so long since I'd had to use them if physical contact wasn't involved. Sam could see the wear on me and pulled me to the side after the lunch rush had passed.

"_Cher_, are you doing okay? You seem all kinds of flustered and out of sorts today."

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Sam. It's just been a tough shift. After Holly and Danielle come in, I think I'm going to go home and get some rest. My batteries are just a little low."

He nodded, accepting my answer. "Well, you know I'm always here for ya, Sook. Take care of yourself, hear?"

I nodded with a small smile and went out to take care of my remaining tables. Yes, I was worn out, but I was getting anxious for the sun to go down. I had the following day off, and Pam and Eric usually didn't make it to Fangtasia before ten, so I had a long night ahead of me. I could have cried with relief when Danielle and Holly walked in together at four to relieve me. I caught them up on the tables and headed home, hating that I had to drive my crappy old Datsun. I had become accustomed to much nicer (and more reliable) vehicles since then.

Gran was visiting with Maxine Fortenberry when I got home, based on the note she left for me on the table. I went directly to bed and laid down for a nap. I set my alarm for seven to give me enough time to eat and get ready before I left. My heart was racing so much at the prospect that I was amazed that I was able to sleep, but I was so tired that I was out almost instantly.

Gran made steak and gravy for dinner and I got to see Jason. Even though, in my reality, I had only seen him a couple of days ago, it was another shock to my system to see him. So much had happened to him, seeing him so youthful-looking and carefree was like a balm for one of the many scars on my heart. I made it a point to get him alone before he left for his misdeeds of the night after dinner was finished.

"Jase, I've heard some things around town and I think you should avoid 'dating' Maudette Pickens, and maybe Dawn too" I try to tell him, but I also forgot how Jason thought of me just a few years ago.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Sook, I'll _date_ whoever I damn well please. You just stay out of it," he grumbled before leaving his mess on the table for someone else to clean and taking his souped up truck recklessly down the pitted driveway. Yeah, that was something else I was going to have to take care of.

I cleared his dishes and washed them before taking another shower to get rid of the grease and beer smell that tended to linger after a shift. I put on very little makeup and no perfume, not wanting anything to distract from my natural scent. Eric had told me many times in the past (future?) that he could become intoxicated on the faint Fairy sweetness that I carried in my blood. I dried my hair into glossy waves and left it loose and flowing down my back. Finally, I slid on The Dress. As I pulled the zipper up my back, I evaluated myself in the mirror and was a little sad.

Eric's physical appearance had been stationary for the past millennium and he didn't look a day over thirty... until you looked into his eyes. He eyes held the knowledge, pain, and life of a thousand years. When I really looked at myself, yes, I still looked twenty-six, but my eyes were off. I may not have had centuries of even more than three decades of any kind of life behind them, but I had gone through so much more than your average twenty-something bar maid and my eyes showed that. I didn't have the innocence that I had the first time. The knowledge that I kept came with a price. I knew what kinds of horrible things people could really do to each other in the name of so many good things. I had taken more than one life. I knew how truly evil so many different beings could be. Yes, I'd heard the thoughts since I was born, but not until Bill Compton came into my life did I ever experience it first hand.

But I kept the knowledge for a reason. I had to know what to avoid, what to do, how to react to situations that were unknown to me before. A quiet mind wouldn't intrigue me quite the way it had before. I steeled myself for seeing the man I had given up everything for to spend eternity with again... even if he didn't have the slightest idea who I was. Yet.

I drove the forty minutes to Fangtasia and saw the line already queued up outside. Since I wasn't being escorted by a vampire this time, I would have to wait in the line, for the first time ever. The sky was black as pitch and the clothing of the fangbangers matched. I definitely stood out in my little white dress. I steeled my shields from hearing the derogatory thoughts.

_Who the hell does she think she is, dressing like that?_

_ Damn, her rack is hot, but she doesn't belong here._

_ Mmm... sweet little thing. She looks like bait. Wonder if she's undercover._

_ Oh God, I hope he's here tonight. I want to know what Myra was talking about she said his..._

Yep, shields went back up right then. Jealously was pointless. Eric had over ten centuries of experience on me and I couldn't fault him for the legions of women that he had been with before my conception had even been imagined. The only thing that _ever_ would have been a deal-breaker was being intimate with another woman after committing to me. That was Uber No-no number one. And he knew that. Well, he would. Eventually. Again.

The line moved forward slowly and I eventually saw my former blood sister for the first time in years. I bit my tongue and reigned in the desire to wrap her in a hug. Doing that right now would only lead to unpleasant consequences and I wasn't really wanting to draw _that_ kind of attention. I dug around in my purse for my wallet when she asked for my ID.

"I haven't been carded in forever," I commented cheerily, remembering how it was last time.

"I can no longer determine human ages. We have to be careful not to serve minors. Enjoy Fangtasia," she rattled off as if rehearsed, glancing at the card quickly before handing it back and waving me in.

Long Shadow was still behind the bar, but I noticed that the throne was empty on the dais. I was _not_ going to ask anyone if or when Eric would be in. I was sure any number of fangbangers did the same thing nightly. I simply ordered a ginger ale from Ginger and took a seat in a booth where I was able to watch the whole room.

I looked around the room and took in the whole scene. When I visited here the first time, I likened it to a vampire-themed Disney attraction. I wasn't too far off. The tourists gazed at everything in awe as they paid for their overpriced cocktails mixed by a real, live (well...) vampire. The fangbangers scoffed at the tourists and made the circuit of offering themselves to the various vamps positioned around the room. I remembered one of the Queen's guards mentioning that she missed the chase of the days before the reveal. I knew that she wasn't the only one to feel that way.

The Queen. Hadley. Waldo. Hunter. Something else I needed to resolve, and soon if I didn't want Bill to appear here in Bon Temps. We would both be happier. He could stay at court and not have to live in the decaying shell of a plantation house across the graveyard and I wouldn't have to deal with him. I started trying to think of a way to work out getting to and from New Orleans.

While I was lost in my thoughts, the minds of the general populace of the started buzzing and I looked around for the source of the excitement. I should have know. My own blood pressure spiked and pulse stuttered at the sight of the man entering the club from the office hallway.

Of course, visually, he was no different from the last time I saw him. Well, maybe not. His hair was still golden and fell down his back to his shoulder blades. His eyes were still the piercing sapphire that had drawn me in from the moment I laid eyes on him. His frame would still tower over mine. As he sat in his throne, he stretched out those mile-long legs and scanned the room in boredom. I hadn't seen the sardonic twist of his beautiful mouth since... well, the first time I'd seen him.

I already knew I wouldn't approach him. I had to wait for him to summon me. And I knew he would. While I waited, I caught a couple of stray thoughts from the crowd and figured, it's now or never. I left my booth and went in search of Pam.

Finding her still near the door, I asked for a moment of her time. Cocking her eyebrow at me, she responded drily, "Make it good, human."

I leaned in closer so I wouldn't be overheard, though I really didn't need to with her super-sensitive hearing. "The guy in the purple pleather pants, the one in the fuchsia mesh shirt, and the woman in a black leather bra with red streaks are here using fake IDs. They're all underage and drove down from Arkansas simply because they thought their fakes would be less noticeable out of state."

She tilted her head and stared me down. I met her eyes, having no fear. I knew she couldn't whammy me. "How do you know this?"

"Does it matter? Pull up a website picture of Arkansas licenses and you'll see the flaws on theirs. You can thank me later."

I felt the pressure push on my brain. I knew what it was by now. "How do you know? Do you know them?"

I shook my head and continued to meet her eyes. "Never seen 'em before in my life. Also, the tourist in the Yankees cap that's lingering by the merchandise is an undercover officer that is waiting to see just one infraction so he can hassle y'all more. He has a big ole problem with you guys."

She stared at me even harder. "What are you?"

I smile at her. Not my "crazy Sookie" smile, but a genuine, toothy grin. "Just a customer that doesn't want her night out fouled up by other people's stupidity. Just wanted to give you a head's up." With that, I turned and headed back to my booth and my ginger ale. I knew those little nuggets of info would get the ball rolling.

I flagged down Belinda for a refill and continued to look around. It wasn't long until the three kids were being escorted forcefully through the door with their fakies confiscated. I knew what a pain it was if you got caught serving minors. The fines were ridiculous. It was why Sam was meticulous about carding out-of-towners if there was even a question of their age before they were served.

Like I knew she would, shortly after they were gone, Pam made a trip up to the throne and leaned over toward Eric. He listened for a moment and cut those amazing sapphire eyes toward me. She said something else and his eyes widened just a margin. I felt a stronger pressure in my head than Pam had caused. Tilting my head much the way she had, I looked up to meet his eyes and the pressure increased. I just smiled and his lips relaxed into the cocky grin that I loved so much.

**EPOV**

She resisted my glamour? What the fuck is she? At my age, my influence is strong and she just shrugged it off with a smile. I took a moment to look her over.

When Pam told me that some little girl had alerted her to both the undercover officer as well as the underage vermin, I thought it must be a fluke. Our clientele serve no purpose other than getting bitten for our meals and filling our coffers with their money. Some of them may be visually appealing, but that was becoming fewer and farther between.

She was like a beacon once I cared enough to look at who Pam was describing. That dress... the little white sundress belonged at a garden party, not here. Her hair was in shiny, wholesome blond waves that bounced against her shoulders. And those eyes... her dark blue eyes looked older than the rest of her. I had to meet her. I had to know what she was.

I summoned her to the dais and was pleased to see her respond promptly. She was obviously not a fangbanger, but she already heeled well. When she approached me, her whole demeanor impressed me. No fear, but also no awe. That was unusual and it threw me for a moment. She simply stood in front of me, her hands clasped together loosely, and smiled silently, and waited for me to speak.

"Sookie Stackhouse, correct?" I asked. Pam had a photographic memory and informed me of her name... and her address.

"Yes sir," she replied quietly, continuing to make eye contact with me.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" I say with a smirk to her almost shy response.

She shrugged. "I can be."

That response seemed... not quite right. I had no idea why. This Sookie Stackhouse was an unusual human, that much was already clear. But something about her was intriguing me and I wanted to know more about her. Had one of the waitresses bring up another chair and invited her to sit. She nodded and took the seat.

"I am Eric Northman, the owner. Since you were so kind as to inform my associate of the lawbreakers in my establishment before they were discovered and I was penalized, may I ask how you were aware of them?"

She looked as though she was considering how to respond. Then she grinned at me. "You may absolutely ask. It doesn't mean I'll answer."

Not being able to glamour her was frustrating. I took an unnecessary breath to sigh and froze. That smell... sweet... clean... innocent. No, surely not. Woman in this era did not stay virgins until their mid-twenties unless there was some kind of defect. I looked over the beautiful, captivating woman to my right and could only wonder. There was nothing about her that seemed faulty. And that sweetness... I knew there were Fae still walking the earth, but did this girl know that one or more of them were related to her? Nothing else was able to replicate that specific scent and my fangs dropped.

She still didn't give off any fear. Her smile widened, which was unexpected. "Oh, I'm not here for that. You can put those away. I simply wanted to visit your establishment and let you meet me. I have a feeling we'll get to know each other better in the near future."

I had to try one more time. I pushed my will into her as hard as I could to make her follow me into my office. She shuddered a bit, but never broke contact. "I know what you're trying to do, but I hope you've figured out by now that _that_ doesn't work on me. Having it done over and over tends to give me a bit of a headache and you guys have tried it quite a bit." She was no longer smiling.

I bowed my head. "I apologize, Miss Stackhouse. I have never met anyone that couldn't be glamored and I had to try. Has it been attempted in the past? Are you familiar with vampires?"

She thought a moment. "I can say honestly that at no point in my past have I ever met a vampire." Her wording seemed... off. I wasn't able to get what she was implying by wording her answer that way. She stood abruptly and tipped her head toward me. "Mr. Northman, I appreciate your hospitality this evening, but I have to do some traveling tomorrow and need a good night of rest. It's not going to be a short trip."

"Of course, Miss Stackhouse. It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope that your prediction for the future is correct."

"It will be." She nods her head again and leaves without a backward glance. I watch until she's gone and I don't even have to tell Pam to find a blond for me for later.

**A/N: So I hope you like my little reimagining of their first meeting, just on a different day (beginning of June rather than near the end, per the _Companion_. That is what I'm basing my dates off of). This is also with Sookie being in the know of what's going to happen. Anyone want to take any guesses? Reviews are love and I'm in a slump. I am begging. Please let me know whether or not I need to even continue this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Fair warning up front... no Eric in this chapter outside of mentions. BUT, we get to see Sookie strut her stuff, the way I think she should with knowledge of what happens and a little more self-confidence. Not a lot I have to say besides that... enjoy. Not mine.**

**SPOV**

It was hard to leave Fangtasia, knowing he was there. I also knew that I made an impression on him. He was impressed. The lack of fear and the fact that I wasn't offering myself to him, or asking for some kind of favor, was unique in his world.

When I got home, Gran was already in bed and I tried to think about what I needed to do. I needed to get to New Orleans. That was non-negotiable. I thought about my pathetic car rusting in the driveway. There was no way it would make it to NOLA and back. I tried to think about what I should do.

I pulled out my bank information to remind myself of what I had available. It wasn't a lot by my new standards, but it was more than what I needed. The first thing I needed was more time. I went into the kitchen after I changed into my pajamas and called Sam.

"Merlotte's, this is Arlene. How can I help you?"

I was glad I hadn't seen her earlier. She may not belong to the Fellowship yet, but she still tried to kill me. Timeline shift or not, she was guilty of that. I wouldn't and couldn't forgive her, even though she hadn't done anything... _yet_. "Hey, Arlene, it's Sookie. Can you grab Sam for a minute?" It wasn't any of her business why I needed to talk to him.

"Sure thing, hon," she replied sweetly and I heard her lay the phone down on the bar.

I few moments later, I heard the line pick up. "Hey, Sook. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Sam. You know, I hate to ask this, but I need a little bit of time off. I need to go down to New Orleans. You've heard about my cousin Hadley? She's living down there."

"The junkie cousin who took off after robbing your Gran? What does she want?"

Time to mold the truth a little bit. "She's clean now. She's just not ready to face Gran or Jason just yet and wanted me to come see her."

"So you need some time off? You need an escort? NOLA can be dangerous."

"I know, Sam, but I'm sure I'll be okay. I just need a few days, maybe up to a week. Is that okay? I know it's short notice."

"Sook, you never take any time for yourself and this is your family. I understand and take all the time you need. Just keep in touch and be sure to let me know if you need anything at all," he said with a small sigh. He really was a good friend.

"I will, Sam. Just, as a favor, don't mention it to Jason if he asks. I want to make sure everything is okay with her before I tell him about her."

"Got it. My lips are sealed. Take care, _cher_," he said in closing. I smiled as I hung up the phone.

I packed up several days worth of clothes to get ready and fell into bed. I had a lot that I had to get done the next morning so I could get to New Orleans before dark.

When I woke, I was greeted with the heavenly smells wafting into my room. It was still hard to get used to having Gran back after she had been gone from my life for so long. I pulled my robe from its hanger on the back of the door and met her in the kitchen with a kiss on her cheek before I filled a coffee mug. I thought about how to tell her about my plans without telling her _too_ much.

"Gran... I got some interesting information last night at that vampire bar I went to," I started as she filled my plate with pancakes and sausage.

"What's that, dear?" she asked, calmly and with a slight air of distraction that she always had when things were cooking. She hated letting her attention go away from the food when the result would be burning.

"I think I know where Hadley is," I told her, and was quiet to let her absorb. I had to split my attention since I had her full focus, the pastries she was preparing forgotten.

"Where is she? It's been... gracious... over ten years now, hasn't it?" She sank into a chair, her hand over her chest.

"From what I understand, she's in New Orleans. I have a lead on where she's living now. I want to drive down there and see if any of this pans out. Sam gave me the time off. I was going to head out today and rent a car so I can be there by tonight," I told her.

"Oh, honey, don't you think you should take Jason? New Orleans is so dangerous..." she trailed off.

No, I didn't want Jason with me. I needed to do this by myself. I just needed to convince her. "Gran, I can do this alone. I know that she and Jason were close when we were younger, but I think she might not be as open with him as she will be with me." Especially since he had an unwarranted prejudice against vampires.

She nodded her head, still lost in the fact that her oldest granddaughter might not be dead as a Jane Doe in some unknown city or fueling a drug habit by doing any number of unmentionable things. I just had to get there.

I finished my food and dressed, thinking about the places I needed to go. The first place I drove after the bank to transfer some funds was Tara's Togs. I needed formal wear to appear for the queen and if I could help my friend at the same time, that was a bonus.

"Hey Sook! What can I help you with today?"

I looked around the modest shop. "I need a few formal things, like _dressy_ dressy stuff. I know it might be the wrong time of year for some of that stuff, but do you have any options I can look at?"

Her eyes widened slightly. She knew me well enough to know that I wasn't a formal kind of gal and that I didn't have any reason she could think of that required me to get _that_ dressed up. "I might have some prom dresses left over from the spring on clearance, but just about anything else is going to be full price..." she trailed off.

I smiled at her. "For once, I'm not going to worry about the cost. I need the clothes and it will be worth the investment. Show me what you have!"

We spent the next ninety minutes pulling out options and trying them on. In the end I settled on three dresses: a midnight blue floor-length slip dress with rhinestones on the spaghetti straps, a similar dress in candy-apple red, with sequins over the bust, and a gorgeous champagne halter dress with a built-in bra and beading over the cups. I had forgotten how much I liked having a tan and the light color of the last dress showed it off spectacularly. Tara had even more fun helping me find matching shoes for each, as well as any necessary lingerie.

I paid for the clothes in cash and hung them from the hooks in the back seat of my car. I went next to the mall in Clarice and headed for the nearest cellular provider. That part was just good sense. I was going to be spending a lot of time on the road and in a dangerous, unknown city. It was better to be prepared.

I found a modest phone and got a low, pay-as-you-go plan. I knew the phone would become a necessity, but for the moment, it was a safety precaution. I finally went to Avis and rented a small, reliable sedan that was good on gas. If things didn't go the way I hoped, I was screwed as far as bills went, but I was fairly confident that I could make this work the way I wanted it to. I wasn't a naïve hick; I knew more about vampire business than most newborns, having been married to a sheriff and the child of a king.

I returned back to the farmhouse to eat lunch and pack before I got on the road. Sunset was late in the summer; I wouldn't need to get to Hadley's apartment before eight, at the earliest. I pulled out some jeans and shorts with some t-shirts and blouses, folding them and putting them into one of Gran's beat-up, ancient suitcases. I gave her my new cell phone number and promised to call her when I got to the city. I got everything situated in the rental, pulled out my road map of Louisiana with my route already highlighted, and left to start my trip.

The miles passed uneventfully on the interstate and I made it into New Orleans proper just after eight. I got mixed up and had to turn around a few times, but I finally saw the wall on Chloe Street that surrounded the courtyard of the apartment building. I eased my car into the narrow opening of the driveway and park. I sat in the car for a few moments and listened for brains. I could hear Amelia's thoughts screaming at me from her apartment, but she had always been a broadcaster. I focused on the room above her and just as the sun dipped below the horizon, I could feel a void come to life. Hadley was there.

I couldn't remember how long ago she had been turned, but I waited a little while for her to quench her thirst, either with bagged or synthetic blood. I could feel her void moving around leisurely, and I didn't know if she still had to appear at court. Figuring I should go ahead and get it over, I made my way up the stairs, steeled my nerves, and knocked on her door.

Getting closer and closer, my anxiety started ratcheting up. The knob turned and I was facing a thoroughly stunned vampire. "Sookie?" my long-lost cousin gasped, stumbling back.

"Hey Had," I greeted her cheerfully.

"Wha... what... how are you here?" she stuttered, still staring at me like I was a ghost. Her hand rested over her chest where her heart would have been beating if she were still human. I smiled wider; the gesture was the same as Gran's

"Can I come in? It's kind of a long story."

She took a few steps backward to clear the doorway for me. She gestured to the couch for me to sit and grabbed a True Blood from her refrigerator. After waiting the fifteen seconds for it to warm, she took a seat across from me and stared, still stunned. I had already thought of a way to answer this question.

"So, I went to Fangtasia last night. I met the sheriff and his second. While I was dancing, I 'heard' the pet of one of the other vampires there thinking about how they met you at court." It was in no way true, but it was vague enough to get away with. She already knew about my ability; she used it as pillow talk. "I saw you in his head and nearly fell over. Hadley, how could you not get in touch with us for so long?"

"Vampires aren't allowed to contact their living family. My maker was very specific about that. Plus, I felt so bad about taking off on Gran and Momma the way I did. I didn't think they'd ever forgive me. How are they, and Jason?"

"Jason is good. He's working on the road crew for the parish and still sleeping his way through every woman over eighteen. Gran's the same as she's always been, taking care of everyone she can and spending her spare time reading, gossiping, or planning events for her Descendants group."

She smiled, which was reassuring. "And Momma?"

My face fell. "Had, Aunt Linda died a few years after you left. She had cancer."

Her hands folded over her chest again while red streaks decorated her cheeks. "Momma died? And I wasn't there for her? Oh, Jesus on the cross, I made her suffer so much." She wiped the bloody tears from her face. "Please tell me she went easily, that it wasn't hard on her."

While I had no sympathy for Hadley's selfishness, there was no point in telling her about the months of painful chemo that made my aunt lose her hair and made her so sick that she told us she almost thought the cancer would be easier to live through. So I nodded, "She went peacefully."

She took some unnecessary deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Once done, she turned to me. "So, I'll ask again. Why are you here, Sook?"

I looked straight into her eyes. "I know you've told Sophie-Ann about me and my little 'talent'."

"Wha.. how... you..." she stuttered. "How do you know that? Did you just..."

I shook my head, knowing what she was going to ask. "I can't read vampires. I don't know why. But I can make a hazy read on Weres and Shifters."

Her eyes narrowed. "How do you know about them? And why are you so damn comfortable with all of this?"

I thought about it. In the original timeline, I would have been freaking out, no question. The first time, Weres were just in books and Sam was just my boss. Hell, the were-tiger that dry humped me on the counter mere feet way was still a figment of my imagination back then, although I doubt my imagination was ever _that_ good. "I know a few and their thoughts are different. I finally plucked up the courage to ask one and they told me." I patted the back of her hand. "That's beside the point. I know you've told Her Majesty about me and I want to see if I can negotiate a contract with her. I'm willing to offer her my telepathic services on an as-needed basis, but she has to let me live in Bon Temps. I need to look after Gran since she's getting up in years and you know damn well that Jason won't do it."

Her face looked puzzled. "Umm, Sookie, I don't know if she'll be open to that. She wants you to be at court full time... and how the fuck do you know about sheriffs and queens?"

"Well, that's not going to work for me. Look, I told you I met Sheriff Northman last night. Maybe she can work something out with him since I'm in his area. The house needs a lot of work and Gran has medical bills. If we can work something out to where I can get paid some kind of retainer, something that can give us a cushion and make Gran more comfortable, I'll happily read her donors and human staff until the cows come home and anyone else whenever she needs. I just need her assurance that she'll let me live at home, or where ever I want. And don't worry about _how_ I know. Just know that I'm... well informed."

She considered what I was proposing. She knew it made good sense. "I can try, Sookie, but you'll need to prove yourself to her first. She's also going to test you on the reading vampires thing. That thought may be the only reason she hasn't sent anyone up to you yet."

Not wanting to overwhelm her with what I knew and she didn't, I nodded. "Tell me what I need to know about the palace."

She told me about her "siblings": Andre, the scary Saxon twins that she called "the Berts", and the albino Waldo. I had to bite my tongue; it wasn't the time to warn her about him just yet. It would come up before I left, though. I would make sure of it. I asked her about appearing at court and she became thoughtful again.

"Sook, I would need to call her, give her some advance notice. She doesn't particularly care for surprises and there's no way she'd let you show up in _that_," she said, gesturing to my tank top, flip flops, and cut-offs.

I smiled. "I'm aware of what I look like. You try driving five hours in the June afternoon heat and see how dressy _you_ want to get," I said, just a little smug over the fact that she wouldn't be enjoying a summer afternoon anytime soon. "I brought some dressy things to change into, but nothing I would want to wear on a road trip."

She looked astonished that I would have the forethought to actually prepare for meeting royalty. She followed me out to my rental. "I'm not getting everything out. Are you going to do the family thing and invite me to stay with you or am I going to further deplete my funds by looking for a hotel?" I asked her.

"I... uh... you would be comfortable staying with a vampire?" she asked, and I bit back a giggle at how I was managing to bewilder her at every turn. It was pretty fun.

"You're my cousin, Had. If you had bad intentions toward me, I wouldn't still be standing here. I know that you have the ability to control yourself. If _you_ aren't confident, I'm sure Sophie-Ann will have some suggestions. Let me get my dresses out and you can help me out with my hair and make-up. I know you can still do that." A former pageant contestant would never forget those skills, alive or undead.

I carried my dresses back up the stairs to her apartment and hung them up in the closet of her spare second bedroom. She insisted that I model them for her and said that the red one would be the best. She fixed my hair into a cascade of blond ringlets to bounce over my shoulders and back. I couldn't use her makeup since her coloring was so different from mine, but made do with the little that I carried with me in my pocketbook. She dressed herself in an outfit that wasn't as formal as mine, but still not something one would consider "everyday" wear, maybe "catered dinner at the country club" style. She called for a car and finished her own grooming while we waited.

She told me about a few other people I would meet at court. She told me about the main guards, Rasul, Melanie, and Chester. I remembered them fondly. Melanie had been the one to mourn the chase when looking to feed pre-Revelation. And Rasul was a flirt. I looked forward to meeting them... again. She also told me about Bill.

I was hoping he'd be out "procuring" something for Her Majesty during my visit, but apparently wishes aren't always granted. I would just hope that Sophie-Ann would let me take her test, take my warnings seriously, and sign me to a contract and let me go back to Bon Temps to get reacquainted with my sheriff.

The town car pulled up with Rasul as the driver. I smiled and let Hadley introduce me as he opened the door for us. He dropped his fangs with a cheeky wink when I nodded at him. Hadley rolled her eyes and slid into the back seat in front of me. Being the queen's child definitely had perks.

The closer we got to the palace, the more my nerves got to me. I had no idea what I was going to face. The first time I encountered the queen was in my driveway with Bill and Bubba after they killed Waldo. This would be different, but a year wouldn't change the amount of humanity left in her. She was slightly older than Eric and, honestly, scared the bejezus out of me.

We entered the gates off the French Quarter and I saw the office complex that Her Majesty used as her palace. That still threw me a little, especially after Felipe's home. If I hadn't known better, I would have expected her to have a Garden District estate, but I remembered Rasul telling me that security was easier in a place like this. There were still protesters with picket signs outside the walls, but they weren't as bad as they would get later. I still hated the damn Fellowship.

Rasul dropped us off at the front doors and threw me another fangy wink as he helped me out of the car. I patted his shoulder as I passed. I was glad that he had survived Katrina last time, as well as the take-over by Nevada. Hopefully that would be something I could prevent this time around. First I had to meet the queen.

Hadley took my hand (whoa! Unexpected!) after we entered. An eternally fifteen year old platinum blond met us in the hall and I unexpectedly thought of Draco Malfoy. I bit my lip hard to keep from giggling nervously and nodded deeply to Andre, much to Hadley's surprise. Well, I knew how to conduct myself around royalty. I'd lived like one for a few years. It got to be common practice.

He looked pleasantly astonished at my conduct. I know he was thinking I would be some backwoods bumpkin that had no idea how to act, but I was pleased to see his incredulity. He nodded at me politely. "Ms. Stackhouse, I must say that your arrival has managed to cause quite a stir. Her Majesty is quite anxious to meet you. Do you mind if I ask how you knew to find your cousin?"

I felt the pressure in my head and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I don't mind at all, and I'll actually answer. I met Sheriff Northman at his establishment last night and while dancing, I saw my cousin in the thoughts of a pet that shared the floor with me. I believe he was visiting the area and checking in with the Sheriff."

His eyes narrowed. "How is it that you are so well versed in Vampire custom and terms? It's not something that's shared with the regular human population."

I bowed my head to him again. "I've gained some knowledge here and there since the Revelation. I also read a lot. One doesn't have to have a ton of supernatural knowledge to know to be respectful and polite, especially when meeting royalty. As far as 'pet' and 'sheriff', well, I can't help what people think around me."

"So it's true? Hadley wasn't simply exaggerating your abilities to gain favor with Her Majesty?"

I shrugged as politely as possible. "I assumed that she told the queen that I could read minds. To an extent, that's true, but there are exceptions. Vampires are a great big blank and I can't get anything from y'all. Weres and Shifters tend to be hazy, but I can get emotions from them very clearly. Daemons and Fae are like static, white noise, but sometimes I can get emotions from them also."

I wasn't prepared for the wide eyes from both my cousin and Andre. "I had no idea you were so well versed in the supernatural world, Ms. Stackhouse. I have to say, Hadley didn't prepare us for how... worldly you are."

I knew she wouldn't. She would tell them about her freak cousin that read minds and didn't have a lick of common sense. She and I had some good memories from childhood, but once she entered puberty and started getting attention from the popular clique and boys, she distanced herself from her "retarded" cousin.

"Forgive Hadley. It has been close to ten years since we've seen each other. Until the other night, I wasn't even sure if she was still alive."

He lips curled up at the ends. "She's not."

I shook my head, slightly uncomfortable to be talking about Hadley like she wasn't standing right next to me. "Her heart may not beat and she may not need to breathe, but she _is_ alive. She is still walking and talking. She feels emotions. She has thoughts. She is a living person and I'm glad that I'm able to see her and reconnect with her."

His eyes widened again, not accustomed to my kind of acceptance. He decided it was time to move on to the next subject at hand. "Her Majesty is waiting. Please wait here while I check in with her and I will come retrieve you both once she's ready to meet you."

I nodded my acceptance. "That's fine. While we wait, is it okay if I call to check in with my grandmother? I told her I'd call when I got here and was so involved with Hadley that I forgot."

"That's fine Ms. Stackhouse. I'll return in a few moments."

I pulled my cell out and told Gran I'd gotten to New Orleans just fine. I fibbed a little and told her I was still waiting to see Hadley, but would call her tomorrow to give her an update. She sounded sleepy as she told me good night and I hung up, slipping the little phone back into my bag. Hadley looked grateful, but I told her that not much would keep Gran from wanting to speak to her.

We chatted a little more, but shut up when Andre reappeared. He pulled a military style about-face and walked back into the throne room. As soon as we were presented to Queen Sophie-Ann, both Hadley and I dipped into deep bows. Hadley, however, was allowed to walk away and mingle among the vampires, pets, and donors that lined the walls. I stood still, quiet and respectful, while I was sized up by another eternal teenager.

Sophie-Ann was beautiful, just as she had always been. Her dark auburn hair was rich and hung in slight waves around her shoulders and her dark, slightly tilted eyes widened to see me act so appropriately. I waited for her to address me, as that was also protocol with a higher ranking vampire and she was the highest in the state.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I have to say that I never expected you to come to me. I was putting plans in place for us to meet, but I am pleased that you are here of your own volition."

Yeah, I was well aware of what her plans were and saw the dark figure of my former neighbor in my peripheral vision. I would be ignoring him.

"Your Majesty, I wanted to present myself and offer my services. I know that Hadley has informed you of my ability and I wanted to see if we could work together."

She tilted her head and looked at me with those dark eyes. "What is it that you are considering?"

"A contract. Giving you priority one over the use of my talent. In return for that priority status, I would like a retainer, mutual confidentiality agreement, and the ability to remain in Area Five with my grandmother."

She gave me a mocking smile. "And why should I do that? I have you here now. What's to stop me from keeping you?"

I nodded. "You could. There's no way I could stop you. But, good faith, to be fair, what would keep me from _not_ telling you all I know or hear?" I was quiet for a moment, listening, and opened my eyes to look back at her. I summoned Andre closer. "Tell her that four of the donors listening to our meeting are spies from the Fellowship and are wondering what I can do that's so valuable that the queen is willing to hear me out."

He nodded, but Sophie-Ann heard me anyway with her super vamp hearing. "Which ones?" she demanded.

I smiled. "This is what I meant by good faith. We could barter over a contract, or you can get a whole new donor pool, but who's to say that spies won't infiltrate that one also?"

Her dark eyes narrowed. "You are very brazen, Ms. Stackhouse. You seem to think that I would be above using any tactics possible to get what I want."

"Your Majesty, I know full well what vampires are capable of, especially ones that have survived for as long as you have. However, I also know how rare and valuable my talent is. Hadley hasn't been around for over ten years. In that time, I gained control over my ability and gained a sense of worth and value of my own. I am offering you a very fair deal. Perhaps once Mr. Cataliades is done negotiating with the daemon in the other room, he can prepare a contract."

I managed to surprise everyone. "How did you know that there are two daemons in the other room and that one of them was my counsel?"

"While I was listening to your donors, I caught two different kinds of static in the anteroom. Since Mr. Cataliades is only part daemon, his static is softer than the other one. I assume the other one is full daemon since he's much louder. Mr. Cataliades seems concerned; the other one seems almost giddy."

She sent Andre into the room to check on the status of those negotiations and summoned me closer. "You are proving yourself very nicely, Ms. Stackhouse, but don't get cocky. In that show of 'good faith', tell me which donors will need to be removed."

I wasn't stupid. I was well aware of what would happen to those donor spies once I outed them. But I wasn't naïve anymore and ask that they be turned into the human authorities. They hadn't broken any human laws. But I agreed to her show of good faith and waited for her to summon her Berts.

"Black hair in a pixie cut, red hair in the mesh body stocking, male brunette with an eight ball tattoo on his neck, and the Australian in a Speedo."

She huffed a small chuckle. "How do you know he's Australian?"

I smiled at her question. "His thoughts are accented."

She genuinely grinned at me and sent the Berts, Rasul, and Melanie after the named donors. I advised Chester to search their areas for weapons carefully. Two of them had wanted to leave to remove the silver that was hidden in the donor common area. He nodded and left to do just that. I wanted to say something else.

"Your Majesty, I met with Sheriff Northman last night and provided him with some information that kept him from being fined. I told his child about three underage customers and identified an undercover police officer that was keeping tabs on the club. He was grateful for the information, but I didn't tell him how I came by it. I believe he would be willing to... ensure my security if we agree to a contract that will let me stay in Bon Temps with my family. I would be more than willing to keep his bar secure by scanning his customers and human employees as compensation for any time that he would have to give to any jobs that you would require from me."

She looked thoughtful. "Sheriff Northman is not easy to fool, but you have already proven your talent. As soon as Mr. Cataliades and Mr. Maimonides finish their negotiating, I can task him with preparing a contract for you."

I nodded, and went to lean against the wall with Hadley while we waited for Andre to return. "How the fuck did you do that? She's never folded like that before!"

I shook my head and shot her a dirty look. "She didn't 'fold', she's saving her ass. She knows that I have even more valuable information to give her once the contract is signed. We just need to get on with it so I can get some sleep."

**A/N: I promise to include more face time with our favorite Viking as soon as possible, but I wanted to get the meeting with Sophie-Ann out of the way. The reason Sookie didn't wait for Eric to "claim" her and offer her protection is, she didn't want to put him in that position. He doesn't care enough about her yet. Right now she's just an interesting distraction. And, by not waiting, she doesn't have to deal with Bill coming to Bon Temps. She cut that off before it happened. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are love and I am really wanting to hear what you think of the initial meeting with both Hadley and Sophie-Ann.**


End file.
